NotSoFairytale Beginnings
by LunarCat713
Summary: Eugene is on his way to a free life with the woman he loves, yet it's not so easy. -Takes place immediately after Rapunzel's reunion with her parents. In Eugene's POV. Rated T to be safe, merely for one or two scenes of vaguely implied improperness and occasional mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I want to say thank you to SilvanBeauty12 for requesting a sequel to my _Tangled Emotions_. I started to write it as a seperate story, so it has a differnt feel to it, I think anways. Hope you like it still. And I hope others enojy it, also. Now, this story is completed and there are eight chapters, and I'll probably update every week.

* * *

He wasn't sure exactly how long the four of them knelt there, but Eugene's heart was hammering in his chest the whole time. He was gently pushed against Rapunzel's back, which was very welcoming he had to say. But the strong presence of the arm across his own shoulders was terrifying him. The king was right next to him, and the queen just on the other side of Rapunzel.

Before he could really enjoy being close to Rapunzel again- the last, and first, time being when they shared a kiss in the tower- the king pulled back and cleared his throat. Cautiously, Eugene looked up at him and saw the tears swimming in the older man's eyes, which where focused on Rapunzel.

"Oh, my daughter, at long last... But it is really you." The king smiled, chuckling in joyous disbelief.

"My dear," the queen said, taking her daughters face into her hands. With happy tears in her eyes she searched Rapuznel's face. She started to say something, multiple times, but each time closing and trying to start again. "Oh! There is just too much to say, too much to ask!"

Rapunzel laughed shortly. Eugene could tell even from not seeing her expression that she was overwhelmed. He wasn't worried about her, though, for he could also tell she was happy. He still had an arm draped over her and when she leaned back he absently rubbed his hand over her shoulder.

"Oh! I want you to meet someone, uh…" Rapunzel laughed nervously, "M…Mother, Father." She looked up at the queen and king nervously but they smiled at her in encouragement. Rapunzel smiled back before turning to Eugene. "This is Eugene Fitzherbert. He saved me, and he brought be back here." Rapunzel wrapped an arm around his.

Eugene, for once in his adult life, felt himself flush; the king and queen turned their attention onto him, studying him. Inwardly he was cringing, knowing that they would recognize him as Flynn Rider. He waited with bated breath for them to demand his arrest and eventual death- if not his death right away…

"I see," the king said in a stony voice causing Eugene to tense. "Well, Mr. Fitzherbert, my wife and I owe you our humble gratitude. You have returned our most precious treasure. I am certain a handsome reward will reimburse your kindness and troubles."

Eugene stared, probably with his mouth hanging open. He cleared his throat. "Your Majesty…" He fumbled with his words. "I do not wish for compensation." Eugene felt his breathing hitch, but when he looked over at Rapunzel, her trusting eyes on him, he felt himself relax. For a moment he was solely focused on Rapunzel until a throat clearing brought him back, and he turned once again to face the king.

"Tell me, Mr. Fitzherbert, how a thief came across our daughter when no other could for eighteen long years. And how it is that same, notorious thief willingly walks towards almost certain death to bring her back- all without asking for a reward."

Eugene wasn't sure how to take the king's tone; it wasn't angry, just… curious. But it made Eugene feel like a bug under examination as one decides whether to step over or simply squash. "Uh…" Yeah, smooth Eugene… He winced.

"Richard… You're scaring the poor boy." A gentle admonishment prevented Eugene from fully freaking out. He turned to look at the queen, and was surprised at just how similar those eyes were to Rapunzel's. Just as with Rapunzel, the queen's eyes appeared to pierce straight through Eugene.

"Just testing him, Eleanor," The king stated.

Unable to hold those piercing eyes, Eugene looked down. He felt Rapunzel squeeze his arm and when he looked up she was smiling confidently at him. He really wished he could have her naïve view on life sometimes…

"Mothe-" Rapunzel winced lightly- still a touchy word for her at the moment- "Mother, Father, I am aware that Eugene is a thief, that he's Flynn Rider, but you have to believe me; I _promise_ that he has changed. And I really would not be here if it weren't for him. He showed me the world! Mo- That woman, she kept me in a tower for eighteen years, never letting me out. Eugene came across my tower, and he showed me a way out… He took me to see the lanterns." Rapunzel finished with a smile.

Eugene watched the king and queen exchange a look before the king sighed. "Daughter, I do believe that," He said, and the queen nodded.

Eugene and Rapunzel both looked on in surprise as the king and queen smiled.

"You do?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

At their nod she laughed and threw her arms around Eugene's neck. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips, but the king and queen were still there and he almost fell over himself trying to get convey to Rapunzel that this was highly inappropriate without being obvious. He risked a glance at the royals and found them watching with amusement.

Finally Rapunzel pulled herself away from Eugene and in a moment of terror he thought she was going to kiss him. Don't get him wrong, he would _not_ shy away from any of her kisses; however, kissing the king and queen's daughter right in front of them is not something he'd care to try for fear of losing his head- literally. Thankfully Rapunzel reigned herself in and settled for clutching his hand which he happily obliged.

The queen let out a small chuckle as she looked over her daughter. "Well I don't know about you two young ones, but my knees are complaining about all this kneeling. I believe we'll be more comfortable inside."

The king helped his wife up as Eugene helped Rapunzel up, and together the four walked through the balcony doors and into the interior of the castle. As Rapunzel leaned forward in her awe and excitement, Eugene didn't let go of her hand. He wasn't clinging, no, he was just… Worried she would run off and get lost. Yeah… His eyes darted every which way, his finely tuned instincts on overdrive. What sounded like marching approached from an adjacent hall and soon a blur of medal filled the spacious hallway. Eugene would have groaned at the sight of the Captain of the Guards if he were not already on edge.

"RIDER! Your Majesties, that man is Flynn Rider, the wanted thief!" The captain pointed at Eugene, looking like the cat who finally ate the canary. Imagine the captain's smug face when he thought he had Eugene outside of the tunnel from the Snuggly Duckling and amplify that by a hundred and there you have the captain's current expression. Eugene winced, and he definitely did not just sidestep to hide behind Rapunzel.

"Captain, I am well aware of the persons on the wanted list in my own kingdom. Now perhaps you could instead inform me how such a wanted thief could wonder about the kingdom on one of the most prominent anniversaries to show my daughter the lanterns," the king demanded, his tone vaguely admonishing.

The captain was speechless. He looked from the king, to the queen, to Eugene, and finally to Rapunzel. His eyes widened slightly and darted to the queen before landing on Rapunzel again. Eugene knew he was connecting the dots, because Rapunzel's resemblance to the queen was uncanny.

"Daughter…? Er! Your Highness!" The captain all but squeaked out. And if the situation weren't bordering on dangerous Eugene would have laughed. "Your Majesty?" He looked at the king for help.

With raised brows clearly showing amusement the king supplied, "Our daughter has been returned by the very thief you wish to arrest." The king paused before turning to study Eugene. "I do believe that, considering the circumstances, a pardon may be in order…"

While Eugene's eyebrows rose in shock, the captain's shock made itself evident in a very indignant noise. "But, Your Majesty! You just sentenced him to hang this very morning!" The captain's eyes glared at Eugene. "Which he escaped with the help of local criminals, I might add."

Eugene cringed back. Well, he couldn't argue that- what did happen to the pub thugs, anyway? Guilt washed over him. Well that was new; worrying about others. Before he could contemplate that, Rapunzel spoke.

"That was to rescue me!" The intensity in her voice made everyone pause and look at her- very reminiscent of the time in the pub when she stopped Hookhand from busting Eugene's nose. When Rapunzel realized all the attention was on her she blushed, but didn't back down. "He came to my aid, and as I told the- my mother and father I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Eugene. I owe him my freedom and my life."

Eugene glanced around; all the guards were confused as to what to do and the king and queen were watching their daughter. Well this was a very awkward situation… Finally the queen spoke.

"As I believe the law states, a pardon may be awarded if the criminal has performed a civic duty for his kingdom. Returning their lost princess fits that description, I should say."

The captain looked like he wanted to argue, but kept his tongue as he glared at Eugene again. Eugene tried to smirk at him, but he couldn't really pull it off. He honestly couldn't believe it. When Rapunzel first told him she was the lost princess a million thoughts rushed through his head, one of which being that he was doomed. He had been sorely tempted to let her enter the kingdom with Max and meet her parents on her own, but one look into those uncertain green eyes broke his will.

Actually, he's amazed things went as smoothly as they did. If it weren't for Maximus' presence and, Eugene was sore to admit, defense, the guards probably would have arrested Eugene on the spot. That and Rapunzel had a way with convincing people.

"Quit right, my love. Captain, if you would please inform the council of the recent events, my wife and I desire to get reacquainted with our daughter and get to know her… escort." The king said the word 'escort' with clear humor as he eyed Eugene.

While Eugene now realized he wasn't going to be hanged or arrested, he couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was the king looked at him with. But he knew it made him uncomfortable. As the guards, led by a rather desponded captain, marched off, the queen took Rapunzel by the arm and immediately began talking a mile a minute about just about everything so fast that Eugene couldn't keep up with the multiple topic changes. Rapunzel, he saw, had no problem and was currently introducing Pascal to her parents.

Eugene started, not even sure when the chameleon turned up. He could have sworn they told him to stay with Maximus. With suspicious eyes, Eugene glanced around for the horse, but luckily didn't spot him.

"Oh my, he's…" The queen was saying, "So _adorable_! Just look at him! And he's so sweet, too!"

Eugene glared at the chameleon. Did no one else see the toad for the devil he was? As if reading Eugene's thoughts Pascal glanced in his direction and smirked at him. How exactly a reptile was able to smirk, he didn't know, but Pascal did. And very smugly, he might add.

The king chuckled. "I am glad to hear you had such a good friend all those years."

"Oh, he is! We do everything together! He was the only one besides Mothe-" Rapunzel stopped short and sighed. "Besides _her_. …I don't know what to call her. I never knew her name even."

"We'll investigate into it, darling. Where is she now, anyways?" The queen asked gently.

"Uh.." When Rapunzel hesitated Eugene came to her rescue.

"She's… gone. Not split gone, but _gone_ as in… dead." He said softly, hating the pain in Rapunzel's eyes. While he himself didn't hold much regard towards the woman who kidnapped and locked away Rapunzel- not to mention killed him-, he knew Rapunzel still held love for the woman who acted as her mother her whole childhood.

"Dead?" The king asked in shock. "How did this happen?" He looked between Rapunzel and Eugene. "I believe you two need to fill us in on what has happened."

When Rapunzel's eyes widened and grew misty Eugene knew that wasn't the best option so he stepped in. "Your Majesty, the whole thing is still …" He looked for the best way to phrase it, "A touchy subject."

The king looked at his daughter and nodded. "Of course. But, Daughter, please know that we are here for you. Whenever you are ready to tell us, we'll listen."

Rapunzel's misty eyes flowed over as she smiled. She embraced them both in a hug as she thanked them. When she pulled back she looked up at them. "My name is Rapunzel."

The queen made a small noise. "That's a beautiful name, darling." She looked her daughter up and down. "You've became such a beautiful young woman, too."

Rapunzel smiled at her shyly as her father looked on with agreement. Eugene of course agreed, but didn't comment when he noticed the king eyeing at him. There was that feeling again.

"Oh, Rapunzel," the queen smiled, using her daughter's name, "What happened to your hair? It was blonde when you were a baby."

"Oh… Well see…" Rapunzel chuckled nervously as she went to grip her hair, fumbling with it as she wasn't used to the shortness. She cleared her throat. "That's… part of the touchy subject." Eugene cast a glance at the king and queen, noticing they looked a little crestfallen. Rapunzel noticed, too, and quickly went on to say, "I _will_ tell you both, I promise. I just… it's too fresh…" Rapunzel finished with tears in her eyes.

Her parents look confused and at a loss, but Eugene knew why Rapunzel was getting upset. He really wanted to pull her into a hug, but frankly the king was terrifying. Instead he caught her eyes and smiled reassuringly at her. She sighed and smiled back, her tears drying before falling. He continued to smile at her until a throat clearing startled him. He turned to see both the king and queen glancing between him and Rapunzel. Trying his best to hold back another flush, Eugene shifted and darted his eyes away.

"Well, you two look exhausted, honestly," the queen noted. "I know it is still somewhat early, but I think it would be welcoming to you both if you were shown to your rooms. Nothing is prepared, of course, but I hope you don't mind a couple of the guest rooms in the meantime."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you. I…" She bit her lip. "I'm glad to have finally found you both…"

Eugene watched as tears welled in all three of the royals' eyes as they embraced again. He couldn't help but smile warmly. He was happy, beyond happy, that Rapunzel had finally found her parents and that they accepted her with love.

The queen stepped back with a teary sigh, laughing lightly. "Alright, enough of the tears I think." She gently dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at Rapunzel a moment before running a hand across Rapunzel's cheek with a smile.

"We are glad to have you back as well, Rapunzel," the king said. "Now, as for those rooms…" He glanced about and spotted a small group of people hovering at the end of the hall. Eugene hadn't noticed them before, but figured they were probably spying on them, no doubt hoping to get a glimpse of their lost princess. His thoughts were confirmed when the king called them forward and Eugene heard them whispering about him and Rapunzel when they neared.

"I see the gossip mill has proved effective once more," the king quipped happily. "Yes, the lost princess has returned, thanks to her escort Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene and Rapunzel both blushed when each of the servants' eyes fell on them in excitement.

"However," the king continued, "They have had a long journey and require a couple of rooms in the guests' wing. We'll be waiting in the library. And, Nathaniel, fetch Tristan and Annette, please."

The dismissal was clear and the group nodded before wondering off down the hall, casting excited glances over their shoulders.

"More permanent suites will be prepared, of course," The queen voiced. She turned her gaze upon Eugene for a moment, a contemplative look in her eyes. They softened as she added, "For both of you."

Eugene felt his eyes widen. He really didn't know what to say, except, "Thank you, Your Majesties." He bowed his head to her in respect. He turned to the king and did the same.

The king nodded in approval. "You may be a thief, rather _ex_-thief now, but you did bring our daughter back to us. And..." He glanced between Eugene and Rapunzel. "The mutual affection is quite clear."

Eugene couldn't help but smile as he looked at Rapunzel, who was glowing as she watched at him with her own smile. He and Rapunzel were led down the hall to a set of double doors. Eugene sized up the hallways and, if he had to guess, figured the library was centered in the middle of the castle. He had to chuckle as they entered and Rapunzel gasped in awe at the size of the interior.

Eugene was impressed, too; it was huge. Not only were there a dozen aisles of bookcases towering over them, the walls were lined with shelves very near to the ceiling featuring various trinkets and art, as well as more books. More impressively was the enormous bay window at one end, complete with cozy cushions and a narrow shelf running along the sill.

"There are so many! This is even bigger than the bookstore we stopped in, Eugene!" Rapunzel danced on her tip toes trying to see every nook and cranny.

"It is," Eugene agreed.

The king and queen chuckled and led them to a small sitting area. From the new angle, Eugene spotted a corner dedicated to study with a long desk and a few chairs as well as ink jars, pens, and parchment. He sat in silence, listening to Rapunzel and her parents talk. Occasionally the king and queen would ask Eugene something and he would answer, but this was Rapunzel's moment, and he allowed her to bask in her parents' presence.

Too soon for the royals' liking it seemed, two servants and the older man, Nathaniel, returned and informed them the rooms were ready. They were led down another hallway (there were far too many, Eugene thought) where they stopped at a door Nathaniel declared Rapunzel's. Eugene made note of the location for future reference.

"Wow!" Rapunzel pranced about her room with a grin. It was spacious, almost twice the size of her tower.

"And this is Annette, she will be your lady-in-waiting," the queen informed her. Rapunzel turned with confusion clear on her face. "She will act as your companion and aide. Anything you need, go to her and she'll see to it."

"Oh!" Rapunzel appeared intrigued and embarrassed by that. She held out her hand to the girl, who Eugene guessed was about Rapunzel's age, and said, "Nice to meet you, Annette."

Annette, a petite, freckled, red-head, stared at the offered hand in astonishment. She looked to the king and queen, unsure, but they were smiling. Timidly she shook Rapunzel's hand. "Ni- nice to meet you, too, Your Highness…"

Rapunzel furrowed her brows but then smiled. Next they were ushered to Eugene's room, which was almost at the end of the hall, separating him from Rapunzel by multiple rooms. He entered, almost unsure, and found it to be basically the same size of Rapunzel's. Definitely better than any place he's ever stayed.

He turned to the king and queen, intending to thank them, but pulled back when he found a young man standing just behind him.

"This is Tristan; he will be your gentleman-in-waiting," the queen informed him.

That threw Eugene, as he wasn't expecting such accommodations. "Uh… hi," he greeted lamely. Tristan merely raised a brow at him. Well then… Eugene wasn't sure how to take that.

"Now we'll leave you two to rest and freshen up. We'll be expecting you for dinner. Your aides will inform you of the time and escort you to the Dinning Hall," the king declared, gesturing Rapunzel to follow them out. She looked at Eugene with slight disappointment, but took her father's offered arm and was marched back down the hall to her own room between her parents, Annette and Nathaniel following behind. It was just him and Tristan now.

"So," Eugene started. "How are you?

Tristan gave him an odd look before replying. "I am well. Anyways, I would suggest you change your attire, after bathing of course, for supper; however, you have no wardrobe. I will inquire about that. The wash room is right through those doors; the bath is prepared."

Eugene stared at Tristan a moment before looking at the door the man was pointing to. "O…K…" Turning to Tristan, Eugene figured the man had to be a few years younger than him but the stiff posture and bland demeanor made him seem far older. Eugene shrugged it off and headed to the wash room.

"If there wasn't anything else you required, I'll be back to take you to the Dining Hall in three hours."

Eugene poked his head into the other room before turning to Tristan with a "Nope." He stared, dumbfounded, as Tristan bowed his head and exited. "Ook… That's just weird," Eugene said to the air. Eugene approached the bath and tested the water and found it to be warm- a pleasant surprise. Suddenly Eugene realized how sweaty and grimy he felt and began to pull off his clothing. When he removed his vest and shirt he examined the area he was stabbed and was astonished to see no mark of any kind marring his skin.

Though, he supposed he shouldn't have been, because there was no scar on his hand. He looked from his side to his hand that had been healed; a cut and a fatal stab wound were two very different things, though. He was lost in his musings a short moment before removing the rest of his clothes. Slipping into the water, Eugene sighed appreciatively. He knew he should have been at least sore from escaping from jail but he felt fine- exhausted, but fine. He figured that was due to the magic when it healed him.

Deciding not to linger on it all, Eugene enjoyed the warm water a long moment before cleansing himself. Afterwards he dried with a very plush towel and pulled on a soft robe. He held up his shirt and grimaced at the dirt. He was once again amazed that not only did Rapunzel's magic heal him, it made the blood stain and rip in his shirt and vest disappear, as if the stabbing never even happened. Smiling, thinking of Rapunzel, Eugene wished he could see her. He so badly wanted to hold her and kiss her; it had been really nice, he had to admit.

Finding a rag, Eugene scrubbed out the dirt from his shirt best he could. Scrutinizing it, he deemed it good enough and laid it out to dry. He pulled on his underpants and trousers and re-entered his bedroom. Viewing his new room, he was suddenly struck with how incredibly lucky he was. He found a girl he loved and wanted to share his life with, was to be pardoned of his crimes, and, oddly, got his castle…

He laughed at that. He had only been half joking when he declared to the Stabbington brothers that he wanted a castle. Although, he thought, looking out his window, the view he could _definitely_ get used to. He chuckled and stepped over to his bed. It was huge with multiple pillows and a thick comforter. Rubbing his tired eyes, Eugene plopped down on the edge of the bed.

Relishing in how soft it was, Eugene stretched out with a sigh. He enjoyed that sore, yet good feeling of his back muscles relaxing. He rolled over and rested his head on his arms. Closing his eyes his thoughts returned to Rapunzel, wondering what she was doing right now…

A light tickle on his forehead woke him up. He blinked heavily before focusing enough to see that the light in the room had diminished some and frowned when he realized he fell asleep. A gentle touch to his hair startled him. He looked around before his gaze fell on Rapunzel.

"Wha…?" Was all he managed; normally he was a pretty light sleeper and would notice people entering his room, much less crawling onto his bed. Rapunzel was perched just beside him and had her hand hovering near his head. "How long have you been there?" He finally asked.

Grinning, Rapunzel replied, "About ten minutes?" She shrugged. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you." She blushed now, her eyes darting quickly to his chest. He suddenly remembered he was shirtless and grinned.

"Normally I'm not a heavy sleeper."

Rapunzel frowned and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you not feeling well? You're not sick are you?"

Eugene pulled her hand from his forehead and squeezed it in reassurance. "No, I'm fine. Just more tired than I thought. What about you?"

She smiled. "I couldn't sleep if I tried- too wound up." She scooted and lay down, facing him. "I still can't believe it… It's all like a dream. One moment I'm in the tower, the next you're climbing it, then I finally leave and see the outside world." Her smile slipped. "And then the nightmare begins…" Her eyes teared up and he brought the hand he was still holding to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. Rapunzel smiled. "I can't even describe how relieved and happy I am that you're here with me, Eugene… It was horrible. I never want to feel that again."

"I'm sorry," Eugene blurted out. Rapunzel looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. "I never had any intentions of hurting you. But I don't regret doing what I did, and I would do it a million times over if it meant keeping you safe." Before, Eugene would scoff at such mushiness, yet the words flowed freely and easily from him and he didn't mind at all.

Rapunzel blushed and teared up. "But, Eugene, just remember that I want you alive and healthy right next to me." She suddenly frowned and looked angry. "And if you do something like that again, or do something stupid to put yourself in danger, I am going to be very angry with you!"

Eugene leaned back in surprise. "Alright, alright. Dully noted…"

Rapunzel dropped the angry look and giggled, throwing her arms around Eugene's neck and pulling him into a fierce hug. Eugene smiled contently, returning the embrace. The lay there a moment and just when Eugene felt he was beginning to fall asleep a short squeal escaped Rapunzel and she rolled away. When he looked at her in question she cleared her throat and sat up, gesturing to his chest.

Laughing, Eugene sat up, too. "What's the matter, never seen a man without a shirt on before?"

Rapunzel laughed with him. "I've never seen a man before you, remember?"

Eugene paused, staring at her. "Oh… Right." He slapped on a cocky smile, "Like what you see?" He wriggled his eye brows for good measure.

Sure enough, Rapunzel blushed deeply and laughed. "Just put on a shirt, please!"

Chuckling Eugene stood from the bed and made his way over to the wash room to retrieve his shirt. He slid it on and buttoned it up as he walked back to Rapunzel. He sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Is this better, Your Highness?"

Rapunzel crawled up next to him and sat beside him, leaning back onto his chest. He brought his arms up to wrap around her and she intertwined their fingers and sighed happily. There was a moments silence before she spoke up.

"I'm not sure I like being called 'Your Highness'…" Rapunzel whispered, unsure.

Eugene gently laughed. "Well, you are a princess now, so you'll have to get used to it. Your Highness." Rapunzel turned to glare at him and he laughed, holding his hands up. "Just kidding, Blondie!" She smiled at him. "Though," Eugene frowned, "That's not very fitting anymore, is it?"

Rapunzel lifted her brows as she went to grab her hair instinctively but clamped her fist onto nothing. She sighed. "Guess not…"

Eugene hated seeing the disappointment on her face and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry…" He said again.

Rapunzel's eyes shot up to him in a frown.

"Your hair, it's so different from what you're used to," he explained.

"Eugene. I don't… hate you for cutting it or any other ridiculous reason you're thinking of." At his confused look she continued softly, "I was just… I kinda like…the nickname…" She trailed off in a mumble.

Eugene blinked. "Wait, what?" He snickered. "I thought I was annoying you when I called you that instead of using your name! Actually… That was my intention," He informed her guiltily.

She laughed. "Oh, I know. And it did- at first. But, I don't know… It's sorta… our thing."

They shared a chuckle. Eugene said, "Alright then, Blondie it is."

Rapunzel nodded. "I still don't like being called 'Your Highness'. Why can't they just use my name?"

"It's a sign of respect to use titles."

"Oh… Still." She scrunched her nose up. Eugene laughed and pulled her back to him and held her close, resting his chin on her head. They reclined like that in compatible silence for a while before Eugene noticed that Rapunzel had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She let out a cute little sound that reminded him of a cat. Smiling he leaned his head back against the headboard and watched the sunset through the window.

Eugene couldn't believe how content he was at that moment with Rapunzel snoozing in his arms. Glancing down at her, he again acknowledged just how lucky of a bastard he was. And it was all thanks to her. He resisted kissing her head again in case it woke her up, hating to break her peaceful slumber.

Then he realized that he was in the castle with the king and queen nearby and a servant who would come calling for him at any moment. He worried about that, but looking back down at Rapunzel he decided he would deal with any repercussion if it meant he could enjoy the moment now. And too soon a knock came to his door, waking Rapunzel up. He watched in amusement as she sat up and blearily rubbed her eyes. She looked around and at him before blushing and biting her lip. She giggled and began to lean in.

Eugene gladly leaned forward to meet her, but before their lips could touch there was another knocking at the door. He and Rapunzel pulled back with a sigh.

"Think he'll bugger off if I tell him to?" Eugene whispered. Rapunzel giggled and swatted his arm before crawling over his legs to slide off the bed. She looked at the door worriedly and then at him unsure. "You're the princess. What are they going to do- ground you?"

She grinned before stepping closer to the armchair; clever, Eugene thought- she was acting as if she were in here merely sitting. He opened the door to reveal an annoyed looking Tristan.

"Sir," was the short greeting. When Eugene stepped back to let Tristan in the other man almost jumped when he spotted Rapunzel. "Oh, Your Highness." Tristan bowed to her."

Over his bowed head, Rapunzel's eyes met Eugene's and she gave him a see-what-I-mean look. Eugene grinned and mocked a stiff bow, exaggerating Tristan's movements. Rapunzel almost burst out laughing, but bit her lip and addressed Tristan.

"Tristan." She nodded her head at him. "Are you here to call us for dinner?"

Tristan straightened. "Yes, Your Highness."

Rapunzel nodded. "Annette is probably looking for me, if not soon. If you gentlemen will excuse me…"

Tristan bowed again, and Eugene and Rapunzel shared a grin. Once she left, Eugene turned to Tristan. "So, I may not have a better wardrobe, but how is this?" He spread his arms.

Tristan looked him up and down. "It'll have to do. I asked His Majesty and he requested I call in one of the tailors for a fitting after dinner."

Eugene nodded and headed to the wash room to retrieve his boots to slip on before following Tristan out. They met Rapunzel and Annette coming out of her room.

"Mr. Fitzherbert." Annette smiled and curtsied to him.

"Annette." Eugene bowed his head slightly to her. When they started walking, Eugene held out his arm to Rapunzel with a suave smirk. She laughed quietly, catching the attention of the two aides. Eugene gave them an innocent look, causing Rapunzel to bite her lip. After a flight of stairs and multiple corners and hallways, the two aides opened a set of double doors for them.

Eugene and Rapunzel entered to find the king and queen already seated. Eugene had always envisioned the royal family sitting yards apart, separated by a long table. However, the king and queen chose to sit at the same end; the king on the end with the queen to his right. A place had been set up next to the queen and across from her. Eugene pulled back from Rapunzel and allowed her to choose her own seat, which she took across from her mother.

Eugene stiffened when he realized that mean he would be sitting next to the queen. Swallowing hard, he sat. Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. Eugene would normally make smart ass comments in situations like these, yet he was far too intimidated. This was going to be a long dinner, he thought with despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, there have been a lot of hits with this story, and quite a lot of story alerts. So, thank you to those who reviewed, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for those keeping tabs on the updates, glad you like it as well. And now here's chapter two, I hope you like it!

* * *

The silence filled the Dining Hall, but luckily Rapunzel, the social butterfly that she was, broke the silence.

"I love my room. Thank you. And Annette is really nice."

"I'm glad to hear it, dear," the king replied. He turned to Eugene.

"Er, likewise…" Eugene mentally slapped himself. The king and queen were going to think he was an idiot or ungrateful if he kept this up. Clearing his throat, Eugene added, "Thank you for the hospitality, Your Majesties."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Fitzherbert. It is our way of showing our gratitude for reuniting us with our daughter," the queen said, turning to him. She regarded him a moment before glancing at Rapunzel. "Richard and I were hoping you two could tell us some of your adventures together."

Eugene felt a small smile creep up and he looked to see Rapunzel beaming. "Well, it all started when I... uh… took the crown…" Eugene ducked his head sheepishly. He heard the queen and Rapunzel giggle- even their giggles were eerily similar- and looked up. The king was raising a brow at him, but didn't comment on the theft. "So," he cleared his throat, "As I was running from the guards, I came across the tower that Rapunzel lived in."

"Oh, where is this tower?" The king asked, sitting up straight.

"It's past the woods, in the middle of a valley. Its only entrance is hidden by ivy between some boulders. I only happened across it trying to hide from Maximus." Eugene laughed nervously. Talking about his escape from the people he stole from was odd.

"I see… No wonder we couldn't find her," the king mumbled in thought.

"And that is when you met our daughter for the first time?" the queen asked Eugene.

"Yes, Ma'am." Eugene broke off with a laugh, feeling more himself as he remembered how he and Rapunzel actually met.

The king and queen looked at him oddly before turning to their daughter, surprise and intrigue clear on their face when they saw her bashful grin.

"What happened...?" the king asked almost sternly.

"I… knocked him out with my frying pan," Rapunzel said to the king and queen's astonishment.

"Three times," Eugene cut in, raising a brow at Rapunzel.

She shrugged, blushing. "What was I supposed to do? A stranger was climbing my tower and I thought you were only after me for my hair…" She chuckled.

Eugene smirked at her. He turned his eyes onto the king and queen, who were watching them with interest. "With which she used to tie me to a chair. She then proceeded to interrogate me."

Rapunzel shrugged casually as if it were a normal way to meet someone. "When I found out he wasn't after me or my hair, I knew I had to get him to take me to see the lanterns. So I asked him-"

"Blackmailed," Eugene shot.

Rapunzel stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "I did not!"

"You threatened me!" Eugene exclaimed with a smile. "You hid my satchel and threatened to not give it to me until I took you to see the lanterns and returned you home. That, Blondie, is blackmail."

Rapunzel stuttered a moment before straightening. "Well the crown was stolen, it wasn't rightfully yours to begin with, so ha!"

Eugene shrugged with a grin. "It's still blackmail."

Rapunzel made a face at him before laughing. She turned back to her parents with a grin. Eugene noticed they were watching them intently, which made him nervous all over again. "Finally," Rapunzel continued, "he agreed and we left. I left the tower- for the first time. It was wonderful and frightening all at once." She giggled. "Poor Eugene had to put up with me and my mood swings. What was it you said? That I was at war with myself?"

Eugene grinned and nodded, remembering her running around one moment and moping the next.

"I'm sorry," the queen interrupted, "Your hair? You tied him up with your hair?"

Rapunzel blushed and fingered her hair. "It was about seventy feet long…" The king and queen stared at her in shock. Dazedly, the queen nodded. "I'll explain all that one day," Rapunzel reassured them. "So, then we went to the Snuggly Duckling."

"The Snuggly Duckling," The king asked in surprise. "Isn't that a bar?" He eyed Eugene who gulped without meeting his eyes.

Before Rapunzel or Eugene could explain, the door in the corner of the room opened and servants entered with trays of food. Everyone was silent- except for the occasional small sounds coming from the servants as they got their first sight of their princess or neared her- as the food was set out and drinks poured. Rapunzel was looking at all the food in amazement and Eugene would be lying if he said he wasn't as well.

Only after the servants left did the king turn his attention back onto Eugene, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, yes, sir, it is…" Eugene stumbled out, pulling his attention away from the food.

"And what, pray tell, were your intentions in taking my daughter there?" the king asked. The queen was even eyeing him suspiciously.

Eugene stuttered but Rapunzel spoke up with a laugh. "I think he was intending to scare me out of wanting to go see the lanterns so he could get his satchel back faster. And I'll have to admit that for a minute there it did work. But it turns out that you can't judge people by their appearances; the ruffians were all very sweet."

Eugene shook his head as the king and queen gazed at her. He knew what they were feeling- he hadn't even been sure what to make of the situation when it was happening.

The queen cleared her throat. "Well, before the food gets cold, let's enjoy our meal."

Eugene noticed Rapunzel wait until her parents began to serve themselves before she eyed all the different platters and decide to take a little of everything to try. He smiled and started serving himself. He was once again amazed at how things turned out for him and still couldn't help but feel like he was waiting for the ball to drop.

A little into their meal the king spoke up, his attention on Eugene once again. "Were these ruffians the same who helped you escape from jail?"

Eugene paused with his fork hovering over his plate. "Yes. Um… Your Majesty, what happened to them?"

The king looked at him in surprise. "Well they were arrested, of course."

Eugene frowned as Rapunzel gasped. "Oh! But they did nothing wrong! You have to let them free." She turned her eyes onto her father pleadingly.

The king sat debating when the queen addressed him, "They did help our daughter, Richard, even if indirectly."

"Of course, you're right." The king turned to Rapunzel with a smile. "I'll talk to Virgil tomorrow about releasing them."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up and she jumped out of her seat to hug her father. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Eugene smiled in relief; he may not have gotten along with the thugs like Rapunzel, but they did save his life by helping him to escape so he could go to her and for that he would always be in their debt- not that he'll ever tell those guys…

The king and queen laughed at their daughter's antics fondly and they all resumed their meals. Their supper lasted quite a long time because Eugene and Rapunzel told her parents about escaping the guards after the Snuggly Duckling and their day in the kingdom during the Lantern Festival. When they got to the lantern events, everyone was finished and the table had been cleared by the servants.

"And then Eugene took me out on a boat so I could have a good view of the lanterns. It was… amazing." Rapunzel bit her lip as she smiled. "The lanterns surrounded us and reflected on the water; it was so beautiful!"

Eugene was afraid that Rapunzel would tell them that he almost kissed their daughter, which he knew was not something they would like to hear, but her eyes misted over and she cleared her throat.

"And now we're here!" She said in a happy tone, skipping over the more depressing events. That threw her parents for a loop, but they accepted the ending with a glance at each other. They knew there was more to it, but Rapunzel had promised to tell them at some point, when she was able to.

"Well, that is quite the story you two," the queen smiled at them. Eugene noticed with a start that when the queen smiled at him there was some fondness to it. He didn't know how to accept that so he merely smiled shortly before eying the tabletop.

"Late morning tomorrow I will make an official announcement about your return, Rapunzel. Though, the way news spreads like wildfire, I'm sure the whole kingdom will know by then. And," the king said looking at everyone, "I believe a celebration is in order." They all laughed. "Now I believe you two have an appointment with the tailors concerning a new wardrobe for each of you. Let's not keep them waiting."

The king stood and led the way out. Eugene must have missed some kind of cue because suddenly Tristan and Annette were walking behind them. He parted ways with Rapunzel, the queen, and Annette when they reached her room. She smiled back at him warmly and he returned it. Tristan shooed him away towards his room and they walked off, the king trailing them. Even though the walk was barely a minute, Eugene was in a sweat; he could feel the king eyeing him the whole time. Eugene tried to ignore that bug-under-scrutiny feeling as he entered his room.

He was surprised to find an old man waiting for them. Tristan nudged him forward to the center of the room as the king took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"So this is the famed Flynn Rider…" The old man said, eyeing Eugene up and down. Eugene would have corrected him on the name change, but decided not to bring any more attention to him than necessary. "Not very impressive, I must say."

What?

Eugene eyed the man with chagrin. A light chuckle reached his ears and when he turned he saw the king clearing his throat. And now the king was laughing at him. Great. Eugene glared at no one in particular as the old man positioned his arm up to measure.

"So, the general wardrobe for any occasion, Your Majesty?" The old man asked as he circled Eugene and took measurements.

"Yes, Arnold, that will do just fine," the king replied from his spot on the armchair and he eyed Eugene. "In… black, red, and blue?"

"Hmm… Quite right. You do have an eye for color, sir."

The king grinned at the old man. Eugene had a sense that they were long-time friends of sorts. After he was done measuring, Arnold pulled out fabric swatches from his bag, holding various colors up to Eugene.

"Yes, yes, you were right on the colors, Your Majesty. Well, that's me finished. I'll have an outfit ready for tomorrow morning and then the rest shortly after." Arnold sighed. "I doubt Beth is done with the princess, you know how women can get…"

The king chuckled humorously and approached the older man to pat him on the back and they headed for the door. "Thank you, Arnold. And tell your wife thanks, also."

"Oh, no problem, sir. You know…" Arnold looked back at Eugene and whispered- very loudly- to the king, "You ought to keep an eye on that one."

The king caught the expression on Eugene's face and chuckled. "Not to worry, Arnold. I believe Mr. Fitzherbert here is a genuinely changed man."

Arnold gazed unimpressed at Eugene, who had to reign in a glare. The king sent the tailor on his way and turned back to Eugene. Eugene was feeling uncomfortable, which must have shown because the king turned to Tristan.

"Give us a moment please," the king said and Tristan bowed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Turning back to Eugene the king asked, "What is bothering you?"

Eugene looked up in surprise. "Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I… the clothes…" While he figured the king knew he basically had no money to his name, Eugene didn't want to outright admit he had no way of paying them back.

"Mr.- Eugene… While you are in this castle, anything you need will be supplied to you. You need not worry about reimbursement," the king said kindly.

Eugene stared in shock. First, Eugene usually took pride in the fact that people could never read him like an open book- it was a skill he had worked long and hard on. He supposed he had Rapunzel to thank for breaking down his mask. Second, the king used his first name. Third, that was not something he thought he would ever hear.

"I… I don't…" Eugene sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The king gazed at him. "What else is bothering you?"

Eugene winced. He had his head down, but raised his eyes to look at the king. He would have lied, said everything was fine, but something in the king's expression told him he could confide in him. It was the same feeling he got from Rapunzel; must be a shared trait. "I don't think I deserve all this…" The words rushed out of Eugene abruptly.

Then something unexpected happened- the king laughed. Eugene looked up in confusion. The king's laughter died down before he said, "Forgive me, Mr. Fitzherbert. I was not laughing at you." The king paused as he looked at Eugene. "You are not what I expected. Understand that this is not a situation I normally prohibit; while my wife and I believe in second chances, this is beyond that. My daughter is quite taken with you and you with her. That much is obvious. But know that if you do _anything_ to hurt her, there will be consequences that far exceed a normal father's ire."

Eugene stared at him in earnest. "I will never do anything to hurt Rapunzel."

The king nodded. "Good. Now good night, Mr. Fitzherbert."

The king turned and exited, leaving Eugene exhausted but feeling as if they had come to a small understanding. Tristan entered with a bundle which he handed to Eugene.

"The tailor had this delivered; it's about your size."

Eugene took it and unwrapped it- it was a set of pajamas. "Thanks."

Tristan nodded. "Was there anything else you required before you retire for the night?"

"No, thank you."

Tristan bowed and exited. Eugene shook his head. This was all too much to get used to… He tossed the night clothes on the bed and stood a moment, debating. He really wanted to see Rapunzel, to at least say good night. He thought about it and decided it wasn't a crime to seek her out.

He went to his door and opened it, looking up and down the hallway. Seeing no one he stepped out into the hall and crept across the stone floor towards Rapunzel's door. While he told himself it wasn't a crime, he didn't feel like explaining why he was visiting Rapunzel in her room. He reached it but before he knocked on the door he gave the hallway one more glance. Raising a hand to knock he turned, only to jump back in surprise.

"Eugene." Rapunzel smiled.

"Hey, Blondie."

Rapunzel stepped back to let him in but he hesitated. Well, she was in his room that afternoon and the world hadn't ended so he shrugged and entered her room. Rapunzel closed the door before she laughed and threw her arms around Eugene's neck, pulling him into a kiss. He let the shock hit him before putting his arms around her. If she was willingly initiating the kisses who was he to argue? Unlike their first, this kiss lasted much longer. They both stood wrapped around each other and the moment was peaceful.

Rapunzel pulled back with a happy sigh and rested her head against his chest. He rested his chin atop her head with a smile. "I just came here to say good night, but this is a pleasant surprise."

Rapunzel giggled and tightened her hold. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

Rapunzel lifted her head to look at him. "Everything."

Eugene started to say something, he wasn't sure what, so he just smiled and kissed her forehead instead. The two stood in their embrace a while longer before Eugene felt something crawling up his back. He looked sideways and saw Pascal sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey there," Eugene greeted the chameleon. Pascal made one of his noises that Eugene interpreted as a hello. "So, how are you two settling in?"

"Oh, Pascal is enjoying every minute of it." Pascal made a noise of agreement before crossing over onto Rapunzel's shoulder. "As for me, I am looking forward to everything that's coming my way. Although… Mother and I talked some about what's expected of me and it's a little bit… daunting."

Eugene chuckled. "You're a very strong, stubborn girl, Rapunzel- you'll do just fine, I know it."

Rapunzel gave him a brilliant smile that lit up her eyes. He got lost in them a few seconds. Not the first time that it happened and Eugene knew it wouldn't be the last time either. "Well, I'd better get back to my own room." At the disappointment in her eyes Eugene leaned forward and kissed her. "Good night, Blondie."

"Hmm… Good night, Eugene." She mumbled against his neck.

They reluctantly parted and headed for the door. Before he slipped out, Rapunzel grabbed his arm and pulled him back for a quick peck on the lips. They shared a grin and he stepped out, almost hitting the door frame because he was looking at her instead of where he was going. He bit his lip and smiled, causing her to giggle.

"Night," Rapunzel whispered and waved at him. He gave her a small wave of his own before quickly making his way to his door. Before going in he looked back and saw Rapunzel's head popping out of her door. They smiled at each other one last time before shutting their doors.

Grinning like an idiot, Eugene grabbed the package from his bed to change. With a satisfied sigh, Eugene flopped onto the bed, burrowing under the covers. This was the second best day of his life, the first being Rapunzel's birthday- despite his dying. Yes, that was a _major_ flaw in an otherwise good day- that and Rapunzel's almost second kidnapping. Eugene frowned, thinking of that woman.

He was glad she was gone and only hoped Rapunzel would somehow find peace with it all. He was only relieved he could be around to help her with that. Letting his thoughts drift to Rapunzel, Eugene let sleep claim him after two very long days.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Early the next morning, Eugene woke up to the sound of Tristan knocking on his door. He was met with a blank-faced aide who bowed his head in greeting before handing him a package.

"This is your new outfit from the tailor. He said if there were any adjustments needed to let him know. But I highly doubt there will be; the tailor and his wife are the best in the kingdom," Tristan informed him.

Eugene nodded as he took the package. Tristan drew his bath as he unfolded the outfit. Needless to say, Eugene was impressed; the outfit looked, quite frankly, fit for royalty. And he was going to be wearing it.

"You have some knew boots being made as well," Tristan said.

Eugene looked at his boots. They weren't bad (neither were his clothes, actually), but he figured that since he was staying in the castle they wanted him to look his best. And not like a thieving vagabond. For the first time since knowing he was staying in the castle, Eugene wondered what would be expected of him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tristan announcing that his bath was ready. Eugene had his new outfit laid out already and Tristan placed a towel next to them before exiting. After bathing, Eugene spotted a shaving kit. Looking into the mirror he rubbed a cheek. He supposed he was getting rugged, so he gladly used the kit. Relishing a smooth face, Eugene turned to his new clothes. Eyeing his old ones somewhat sadly, he picked up the trousers and put them on. He was mildly surprised to see them fit so well.

He put on the undershirt and marveled at how soft the fabric was. Grinning, he put the vest on. It was very similar to his old one, but this one was red and made of finer material. Once dressed, Eugene smoothed his hair with his fingers and looked in the mirror.

His eyes widened as he saw himself; it was amazing what good clothes would do to a person's appearance. He admired the image a moment, appreciating the craftsmanship of the tailoring. He grinned thinking of what Rapunzel would think when she saw him like this.

_'Oh, Eugene! You look so handsome! You look like the dashing rogue you are.'_

Ok, so that was a stretch, but he could daydream. He pulled on his boots and immediately saw why he needed new ones; you could definitely tell how old and worn they were when paired with his newer and finer clothes. He shrugged and stepped out of the wash room. Tristan was seated, waiting for him.

He stood and circled Eugene. "Much better. You definitely need those boots, though."

"I can see why. These new clothes make them look shabby," Eugene admitted.

Tristan nodded. "Maria came to inform me that, right after breakfast, His Majesty will be going to the jail to talk to the captain and invited you to go along with him."

Eugene froze a second, the thief in him yelling "NO!" at the thought of going to the jail or even talking to the captain. But he was no longer a thief, and was now a guest in the castle, so he figured he may as well visit the place and captain in different circumstances. Then he remembered the captain's attitude towards him. Then again… He would be visiting with the _king_. Eugene grinned, hoping that alone would be gloating enough towards the dear captain.

"Alright, that sounds like fun."

Tristan shook his head and glanced at the grandfather clock. "Breakfast will be shortly. Either you can wait here or I can show you to the Antechamber."

Eugene thought. "Will Rapunzel be there?"

Tristan frowned, whether at his casual addressing of their princess or his asking after Rapunzel he wasn't sure. "I can inquire."

"That'd be great!" Eugene gave him a winning smile which Tristan merely ignored as he left. Eugene wasn't sure about Tristan- the younger man acted as if he didn't quite like Eugene. Shrugging, he paced a bit impatiently- he really wanted to see Rapunzel- until a knock sounded at his door.

As soon as he opened it his arms were full of Rapunzel. He chuckled and hugged her. "Well good morning, Blondie."

"Good morning, Eugene! Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Eugene answered honestly. He hadn't slept so well in years. "And did you?"

She pulled back but Eugene found her hands and squeezed them. "I did! You should have heard Pascal!" She leaned in and whispered, "I swear he was even snoring."

Eugene laughed. "Well that's an image…"

Rapunzel giggled until her eyes fell on his new clothes. She gasped. "You look amazing! Red suites you…" She blushed lightly.

He grinned and looked her up and down. She was wearing a light, olive green dress that fit her form very well. He couldn't stop from staring at her curves a minute before looking back up at her face.

"You look beautiful," he said and Rapunzel's blush deepened. Eugene chuckled. "And it really accentuates your eyes." He probably admired that the most seeing as he was always getting lost in her green orbs.

Rapunzel beamed at him as a knock turned their attention to the door- their aides were waiting for them. Eugene offered Rapunzel his arm and she took it with a grin. As they followed Tristan and Annette to the Antechamber, Eugene couldn't help but keep glancing at Rapunzel. Both consciously and subconsciously, Eugene made note to mentally map the castle's hallways and rooms, but with his being distracted by Rapunzel that plan wasn't off to a great start. Honestly, he didn't mind.

They reached the room and the two aides informed them they would call for them in a little bit, and in the meantime they could entertain themselves in the room. Once left alone, Rapunzel pulled Eugene's arm to her and wrapped her arms around it, leaning into him.

Eugene smiled down at her before looking around. "So, let us see what we have in here…" Eugene grabbed her hand and pulled her around the room.

Rapunzel was fascinated with the different trinkets that littered the room and was constantly asking Eugene their names and meanings. Then she found a giant (seriously, this thing was huge and heavy looking) book. Mouth hanging low, she approached it slowly.

"I've never seen such a book!" With gentle hands, she swung the cover up and gently set it down. Not only was it big, it looked ancient as well. Eugene came up beside her and saw that it was a family tree.

"Family tree," he informed her. She looked at him inquisitively, prompting him to say, "It records the ancestors and descendants of a family. For instance," Eugene turned the preface pages to the earliest family members. "These are your ancestors. And whoever this is married this lady and had these kids. Then these kids married these other people and had their own kids. And so on and so on." He flipped pages over, showing her as he explained.

Rapunzel looked absolutely intrigued as she bent low to read the panels under the portraits. "Seguinus Snart married to Rossa Burckhardt." She giggled in delight and then frowned. "He looks like my father!" She straightened and looked at Eugene.

He chuckled. "Not surprising, really. He must be a descendant of the Snarts, then."

They spent their time carefully turning page after page, seeing who could spot the similarities in the family the most and laughing at the old fashioned names. After a short while they heard the door open and Tristan and Annette announced breakfast. They led Eugene and Rapunzel to the Dining Hall and opened the doors for them.

The king and queen were already seated in their normal seats and once again Rapunzel chose the one across from her mother, leaving Eugene to sit next to the queen. In retrospect, he figured that was less daunting than sitting close to the king. Eugene greeted the monarchs with a bow and a 'good morning'.

"Good morning, Rapunzel, Mr. Fitzherbert. Did you both sleep well?" the king asked.

"Oh, yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "The bed is _so_ soft and the pillows are squishy and the blankets and comforter are comfortable and warm. Pascal was even snoring, so I know he slept well, too."

The king and queen exchanged smiles. "I'm glad to hear, dear," the queen said. She turned to Eugene. "And did you, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Eugene replied with a small smile.

"Your permanent suites should be ready for tonight," the king informed them. Turning to Eugene he asked, "Did Tristan inform you of my offer?"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene in surprise.

"Yes, sir. And I'd like to accept. That way I can thank them for helping Rapunzel and I."

At Rapunzel's questioning gaze, the king said, "After breakfast, I'm going down to the jail to talk to Virgil and get your… friends released. I invited Mr. Fitzherbert along if he wished to join me."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she smiled. "Can I go with? Please? I'd like to thank them as well." The king and queen looked at her in surprise. Rapunzel noticed and blushed, looking down at the table. "I…That's ok, I don't have to go…"

Eugene was saddened that Rapunzel took their surprise for disappointment. At least he figured that was the case as he was sure her imposter-of-a-mother wasn't the most encouraging of parental figures.

"No, Rapunzel, that's not the issue. We were just surprised to hear you wanted to visit a jail," the queen quickly said.

Rapunzel looked up at them, unsure. "Is that… not normal?"

The king and queen looked at each other before the king answered, "Well… No, I suppose. But that doesn't mean it's not alright or against the rules." The king smiled reassuringly at her.

Rapunzel smiled hesitantly before looking at Eugene. He smiled at her to let he know it was indeed ok and she took his word for it and smiled happily.

"Well," the queen said grandly, "if Rapunzel is going to accompany you two gentlemen then I don't see why I shouldn't join you as well. We'll make a family visit of it." She smiled at everyone.

Something shifted in Eugene's gut when she said 'family visit' as if she were including him. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He had never truly had a family and as a young boy he would daydream about finding his. But then he grew up and became realistic about it and, thanks to a rebellious stage, decided he didn't want or need one. Of course he had thought the same of finding love and now he had Rapunzel.

But a family? And with the royals, no less? That was… bizarre. Now that he thought of it, he figured the issue would come up at some point. He loved Rapunzel and wanted her in his life and to be in hers. Not just now, or the next few years, but always. And if he wanted that, then her parents would also be in his life.

Not believing what he was imagining, Eugene kept his eyes on the table as the servants set out the breakfast. He glanced up to Rapunzel and noticed she was looking at all the food the same way she had with dinner. He had to grin at her.

The meal was pleasant and compatible, which Eugene was thankful for. Once done, the king led the way out of the castle, flanked by a few guards. Not realizing how cornered he had felt at times in the castle, Eugene breathed the fresh air in deeply. Rapunzel grabbed his hand and held on, smiling up at him.

He returned the smile, glancing at the king and queen who were walking in front of them. The walk to the jail was mildly long, just enough distance to enjoy the walk but not tire them out. At the jail they encountered more guards, who straightened at their arrival before bowing.

Glancing around at the prison walls, Eugene felt threatened. He knew he didn't need to be, but his whole life he always did his best to avoid seeing the inside. He never imagined himself willingly or as a free man walking into a jail.

"Virgil!" The king greeted the captain with a nod as they entered the main room.

Eugene bit down a laugh. The captain's name was _Virgil_? He couldn't hide the smirk, however, and when the captain glanced at him he glared ferociously. Eugene eyed the man as he conversed with the king and decided the name did fit him. It was still amusing, though.

"Yes, they're all still in their cells," the captain said disappointed. "Are you certain you want to release these men, sir? They _are _criminals."

"I am aware of that. However, they have done nothing wrong to be arrested this time. They were merely helping a friend, and in turn helped return our daughter," the king stated in a no-nonsense way.

The captain sighed. "Of course, sir." He gestured to a few guards who nodded and left.

As they waited, Eugene saw the captain glancing between him and Rapunzel, who was still holding onto his hand. He managed a smirk for the captain who merely grimaced before turning away. A small snort escaped him and when the others turned to look at him he gave them a small smile.

"I've got a dream! I've got a DREAM!" A slurred voice echoed down the corridor just outside the office they were standing in. The king and queen looked around in confusion. Eugene grimaced, recognizing the verse from the song that started up in the pub. Rapunzel, however, had the complete opposite reaction. Her face lit up as she gasped. Letting go of Eugene's hand she stepped forward just as the door opened.

It was chaotic. And crowded- very crowded. How they all fit through the door almost simultaneously was beyond Eugene because most of the thugs had huge builds. At the forefront was the dwarf, oddly enough still in the diaper and wings, singing drunkenly about dreams. Hookhand was arguing loudly with a few of the guards and Ulf was mimicking all the different expressions and gestures. It was actually rather comical.

Suddenly a loud "HEY" quieted the room as Big Nose noticed Rapunzel and approached her. "Goldie! You're alright! What happened to your hair…?"

As soon as the other thugs noticed Rapunzel they surrounded her, all talking at once and pushing Eugene out of the way. He stood in a huff as they completely ignored him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the king and queen holding onto each other's arms and watching with wide eyes.

He figured they were overwhelmed by this group- they were crazy, after all. Eugene tried to push his way through, but the thugs wouldn't bug enough for him to slip through. He vaguely heard Rapunzel thanking them all for helping him escape to rescue her. Finally they seemed to remember him.

"Where is Rider?" Hookhand bellowed above the conversations. Eugene froze as the big thug set his eyes on him. Hookhand started for Eugene, but before the thug even reached him Eugene was yanked up by his ankle.

"Yah!" Eugene exclaimed. Dangling upside down, Eugene looked to see Vladamir holding him up. At this point the entire room was watching.

"I've got a bone to pick with ya, Rider!" Hookhand said.

Eugene turned his face away from the thug's breath and mumbled, "Ever heard of mint?"

"We were arrested busting your arse outta here! And now you just walk right on in?" Hookhand said, putting his hook in front of Eugene's nose.

"Yeah, about that- thanks. But see, that's why we're here. You're being released."

There was a pause. "Oh, well that's different," Hookhand said calmly before Vladamir let go of his ankle.

Everyone but the thugs flinched, expecting him to crash. But Eugene twisted and landed like a cat on all fours. Glaring at the thug, Eugene stood and straightened his shirt and vest. "Anyways… Rapunzel and I wanted to say thank you for the help."

Rapunzel beamed at all the thugs.

"Aw, no problem!" Big Nose said, waving it off.

"Hold on a minute here! Exactly how are we being released?" Hookhand questioned before turning to the king and queen. "Not that I'm complaining."

The king replied after clearing his throat. "We've come to the understanding that you helped Mr. Fitzherbert escape so that he could rescue our daughter."

"Huh?" was the general response from the thugs.

"Maybe I can clear this up," Eugene started. "I'm Fitzherbert, and Rapunzel over there… well, it turned out that she was the lost princess."

All the thugs turned to Rapunzel, who waved at them shyly. Slowly the thugs processed the fact and they all surrounded her once again to give her their congratulations.

Hookhand sidled up to Eugene and elbowed him, almost knocking Eugene sideways. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Rider!" He exclaimed loudly, laughing boisterously.

Eugene winced and glanced toward the king and queen. The queen was looking quit amused, but the king, not so much as he stared Eugene down. Flushing, Eugene glared at Hookhand.

Deciding this should end now before it got worse, Eugene pushed his way through the thugs to get to Rapunzel, saying loudly, "Alright, alright! Busy princess here, fellas."

Finally the group of thugs left, Rapunzel waving after them. She turned to her parents with a wide smile.

"Well, they were quite…" The queen trailed off, looking unsure of what word to use.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Very!" Eugene responded. He was sarcastic, of course, but Rapunzel completely missed that. Eugene met the amused glances of the king and queen before they turned to their daughter.

"Well, now that that task is done, we have to prepare for our second," the king declared before turning to the captain. "Virgil, I'm assuming the news of my announcement has been posted throughout the kingdom?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good."

Before heading out, the captain addressed the king. "May I have a word, Your Majesty?" His eyes roamed over the four of them before landing on Eugene, giving him a bad feeling.

The king paused and looked at his wife. She glanced between the captain and her husband before kissing his cheek and saying, "We'll see you back at the castle, dear. Come along, Rapunzel, Mr. Fitzherbert."

The three left, Eugene glancing back to see if he could decipher anything. Eugene recognized that look in the captain's eye- it was always there whenever he got close to catching Flynn Rider or thought he had him. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Rapunzel squeezed his hand and looked up at him sweetly.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Eugene shrugged. "Of course." He smiled, but Rapunzel didn't. She looked at him very carefully before sighing and leaning into him as they walked up the path to the castle.

"Don't forget, you two, about the announcement that's to be made later. The tailor and his wife informed Richard and I that he'll have some formal wear prepared for you both by then so you can look your best," the queen informed them.

Rapunzel smiled, but frowned. "I won't have to, you know, make a speech... will I?"

The queen smiled gently. "Not if you don't want to, but you will have to make an appearance. I'm sure the people would like to at least see their princess."

Mother and daughter shared a smile. As they rounded a bend, Eugene glanced back once more in thought. He knew it had been too easy, and would have to prepare himself for the trouble he knew was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who's enjoying my story! Quite a few more alerts and and favorites, not to mention the reviews. I know a lot of authors ask/beg for reviews, but seriously, just knowing my story, or my penname, is on alert is freaking awesome and speaks volumes. So, thank you, everyone. And here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Eugene stood outside the balcony doors, waiting anxiously next to the king. He felt stifled, but he couldn't blame it on his newest outfit or on his new boots, which fit great. No, it wasn't his new outfit making him feel fidgety; he could feel the king's eyes boring into him. Taking a deep breath, Eugene spoke to try to ease the tension.

"Nice weather." Frowning at his lame attempt, Eugene shifted on his feet.

But apparently it worked and the king turned his gaze from Eugene. "It is- a nice day to start a celebration, too."

Eugene hummed in agreement. They stood in silence a bit longer and Eugene noticed the king appeared to want to say something, but stopping himself. Eugene eyed the man out of the corner of his eye and realized he seemed uncomfortable. That should have made Eugene feel better about his own nerves, and yet he knew the king was probably bothered by something else, something that spelled trouble for Eugene.

Eugene debated being the first to say something, but decided he shouldn't invite trouble and anyways he could hear Rapunzel and the queen coming down the hall. The king and Eugene looked to see the two rushing over to them with Annette and another lady-in-waiting right behind them, frenzying over the mother and daughter's appearance even as they walked. Eugene couldn't help but grin at the crown sitting upon Rapunzel's head.

"Thank you, Annette, Maria," She dismissed the aides with a smile before turning to her husband. "I'm so sorry, dear, but you know how it is. A queen and princess ought to look their best when addressing their people." She smiled in a way that reminded Eugene of Rapunzel when she was trying to coax someone into doing something for her or agree with her. He almost chuckled.

Sighing in feigned weariness, the king shook his head. "Women… I'm married to one and yet I'll never understand them."

At that, Eugene had to chuckle. The king shot him a small grin before turning to the queen and holding his arm out to her. She smiled lovingly at him and pecked his cheek as she took the offered arm. They glanced back as Eugene shadowed the king and Rapunzel took his arm.

"Ready everyone?" The king asked.

They all nodded and he turned to the guards standing on either side of the doors and they opened them, allowing the four to walk out onto the balcony overlooking the small courtyard. It was the same balcony he and Rapunzel met her parents. Once again, Eugene felt he shouldn't be here; it was a family moment and he was intruding on it. But the king and queen both insisted he be there when they announced the return of their daughter seeing as he was the one who rescued and brought her back to them, so here he was.

Eugene and Rapunzel stood behind her parents as the king made the announcement. "My good people of Corona, it has been eighteen long years since our daughter has been taken from us. But through the pain and waiting, the queen and I found strength in you all. Your loyalty and faith has been a blessing, and we thank you. But the wait is over! Our daughter, your princess, has been found and returned at long last!" The king finished to loud cheering.

"My husband and I are honored to introduce our daughter, Rapunzel!" The queen said happily.

Eugene squeezed Rapunzel's hand before nudging her forward. With an excited yet unsure smile she stepped forward. As soon as she reached the stone railing and stood next to her father the cheering from the crowd grew louder and Eugene could even hear whistling. He saw Rapunzel wheel back before giggling. She waved shyly at first, but then began leaning over the railing to wave at everyone.

Grinning, Eugene was happy to see Rapunzel taking to everything so easily. He had no doubt that she would excel at anything that came with being a princess. She may have her doubts, but he didn't. He saw the king eyeing him mischievously but before he could wonder why the king addressed the people again.

"I would like to give my deepest gratitude to our daughter's escort who returned her to us- Eugene Fitzherbert." He turned back to Eugene and gestured him forward.

When Eugene stared at him wide eyed the king merely raised a brow before pointing next to Rapunzel. Gulping in both nervousness and shock, Eugene stepped forward and stood next to Rapunzel. She turned to him with a wide smile and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her and the railing.

Knowing he must look like an idiot or a deer cornered by hunters, Eugene tried to school his expression into something calm. And then he heard a few astonished exclamations flying through the crowd.

"Is that Flynn Rider?"

"No way, couldn't be!"

Grinning self-consciously, Eugene raised a hand in a short wave before backing up a step so that Rapunzel was their main focus. It only kind of worked, but at least their eyes were back on their princess. Eugene couldn't stop a glare at the king, but the king merely chuckled and pretended to ignore it.

Once the cheering had died down enough for the king to be heard he announced a celebration that would begin immediately and the crowd cheered even louder. He chuckled before addressing the others. "Come, let us join the merriment!"

And with that the four excitedly exited the castle and joined the people. Eugene noticed tables being set up for a banquet by the palace cooks and a group of musicians had gathered and was playing lively music. People were already dancing and running around. Entering the fray, Rapunzel immediately dragged Eugene towards the music and once again Eugene found himself dancing. Only this time was better because he was dancing with Rapunzel.

Deciding to not let any future troubles worry him, Eugene figured he may as well live the moment and enjoy it for all it was worth. And it was worth every second that he was dragged by a firm grip on his hand as Rapunzel met various people.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The week-long celebrations were mostly a blur to Eugene. Two reasons: one, he was almost always with Rapunzel who flitted from place to place and greeted many people, and two, he was a hard partier when occasion called for it. And he decided that the occasion did call for it. Eugene can proudly say that he didn't get piss drunk, just enough to forget all the worries and whatever else that came with being him at the moment.

Meaning being an escort to the princess whose crown he previously stole much to the ire of the entire kingdom who doesn't trust him.

Yeah, this would be thrilling. On the last day of the celebrations, Eugene could feel a storm coming. Not a Mother Nature storm, but a trouble-for-Eugene storm. So he dressed soberly, in a black vest outfit, and as he was walking around with Rapunzel and greeting more people the sun was glinting off of her crown. Now, being a thief for many years he's come to be drawn to exquisite things. And while he was not a thief anymore, nor had any inclination to be so, he was suddenly very tempted to lift the crown off of Rapunzel's head. Not to steal it, but to tease her.

So while she was crouched down in her cute, modest purple dress with Pascal sitting on her shoulder as she said hello to a little girl, he quickly reached out and nimbly lifted the crown. He straightened and put his hands behind his back with the crown hidden and watched her as she stood, waving to the little girl, her mother, and baby sister. She immediately noticed her bare head and turned to him with a sly smirk. He whistled, putting on an innocent face, but she knew better. He smiled as he held the crown out to her, but when she reached for it he held it up just out of her reach, using his taller physique to his advantage.

She smiled and pulled on his vest, once more surprising him with her strength, and spun him so he was leaning back and she was supporting him. It idly crossed his mind that normally a man and woman's position would be switched, but he didn't care as Rapunzel leaned down and kissed him. He placed the crown in its rightful spot and knew that, with Rapunzel, nothing would ever be normal. Their entire situation wasn't normal, so what did he care?

Later that night, as the sounds of the celebration drifted quieter, Eugene and Rapunzel were in the sitting room adjacent to the library. He was slouched into the corner of a loveseat with Rapunzel curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest. The hand he had slung over her was making slow circles on her back and he actually thought he had made her fall asleep until she shifted a bit.

"It's been quite a week, hasn't it?" She asked sleepily.

Eugene chuckled quietly. "Or something…"

"Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"What's been bothering you?"

Eugene lifted his head from where it rested against the back of the cushions. "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel sat up but still held onto Eugene. "You've been acting… strange. Quiet. What's on your mind?"

Chuckling, Eugene pulled Rapunzel in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel's eyes widened a bit as she stared at him. Her brows furrowed in contemplation. "I…" She stared him in the eyes. "I love you, too, Eugene," she whispered. "But what's bothering you?"

Groaning with a smile, Eugene sat up straight. He grabbed her hands and looked out the window. A few lanterns drifted by, bringing a peaceful smile to his face. Turning to her, he decided he would tell her.

"People won't just accept the fact that I changed, Rapunzel. And they might try to… change things."

Rapunzel frowned. "Like?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged. He heard a noise outside the door. He knew what it was; guards. He noticed them lurking around him this last week, no doubt hoping to see him slip up and catch him doing something illegal. "They'll be looking for any excuse to see me arrested, I bet." He smiled at her bitterly. "I'm getting the sense that I'm not going to get off scott free."

"But my father-"

"-Is only one man. He may be the king, but he has to answer to his people, and his council."

Rapunzel frowned. "But… You saved me. You…" She swallowed. "You gave your life for me…" With tears in her eyes she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the embrace, stroking her hair to calm her down.

She sniffed. "I won't let them do anything to you."

Eugene smiled. God he loved her and her stubborn will. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She giggled and squirmed, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, I think someone's ticklish."

"No!" She squealed as he moved his fingers to her sides and lightly scratched.

In retaliation she roamed her fingers over him to find his ticklish spot and found one on his stomach. Snorting, he tried to pull away but Rapunzel grabbed his vest and pulled him down. She sat on his stomach and furiously tickled him.

He couldn't take it anymore and laughed, kicking his feet to try to gain some ground to remove her. Unfortunately he was too exuberant in his movements and started falling off the small couch. They both landed with startled yells, but she somehow managed to keep on top and was now pinning him on the floor.

The doors burst open and half a dozen guards spilled in the room. Eugene and Rapunzel looked up in surprise, but they weren't as surprised as the guards were.

"Er… Your Highness, is everything alright?" One guard asked carefully.

Rapunzel grinned sheepishly. "Yes, everything is fine."

The guard cleared his throat and eyed Eugene, but it wasn't like they could fault Eugene for anything seeing as he was being pinned down by the princess. Embarrassed, the guards excused themselves and exited, pulling the doors closed behind them.

They waited a moment as they looked at each other, but soon were laughing, trying to keep quiet. Not able to resist it, Eugene leaned up and kissed Rapunzel. She startled at the suddenness, but quickly responded. He sat up and she fell into his lap, never breaking the kiss. She placed her hands on either side of his face and he wrapped his arms around her. When they pulled back from each other she let out a half giggle, half laugh and leaned her head onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Well that was fun," he casually said.

Rapunzel laughed again. "I think the guards were more embarrassed than us."

"Well they did just walk in on their princess straddling someone," Eugene snorted.

Even though her head was down, Eugene knew Rapunzel was blushing. He chuckled before shifting them so he was leaning against the front of the love seat with her in his lap still.

"But seriously, Eugene, I won't let them do anything to you. You don't deserve it."

Eugene looked down at Rapunzel before responding with a sigh. "No, I probably do." When Rapunzel shot her head up to argue he cut her off. "I _am_ a criminal, Rapunzel- have been for many years."

"But that doesn't mean you automatically deserve any kind of punishment. People change, you changed."

"I did now, yes. But people will want to see me tried for the crimes I committed."

Rapunzel sighed in frustration. "But…" She shook her head.

Eugene kissed her forehead. "It's a bad situation, I know. But… this isn't some fairytale with a happy ending."

Rapunzel looked thoughtful. "Well…I _did_ live up in a tower and you came to my rescue. And I turned out to be a _princess_. Shouldn't that count for something?"

Chuckling, Eugene squeezed her, laying his head down on hers. "It does; you're going to be a great ruler someday, Blondie."

Rapunzel groaned and swatted his arm. "You're being difficult."

"Well, I _am_ a devilish rogue."

They laughed. Hearing inquiries outside the door, the two stood up just as the door opened and the king and queen entered.

"I hate to break up whatever was going on in here," the king started, staring hard at Eugene. Trying to look innocent, Eugene figured the guards must have told the monarchs about walking in on them earlier. "But it is getting rather late and the mornings in the castle start early so it'd be best if the two of you went off to bed."

"Yes, father." Rapunzel walked up to them and kissed her parents on the cheek. "Good night, father, good night, mother."

The queen smiled at her daughter. "Good night, dear. I love you."

Rapunzel smiled brightly. "I love you, too. Both of you."

The king kiss Rapunzel's forehead. Before leaving, the king and queen also bid Eugene goodnight.

With a small bow, Eugene returned the formality. As the king and queen left, Tristan and Annette took their places to help Eugene and Rapunzel prepare for bed. Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand as the four began walking towards their new permanent suites. Eugene was glad to see the guards had left their post and was no where in sight.

He and Rapunzel had gotten quick glances at their suites earlier and Eugene was surprised, though he shouldn't have been, to see that they were even more luxurious than the guest rooms. The best part was that Eugene's rooms were now just opposite of Rapunzel's. The bad part- they were also just down the hall from the king and queen. Rapunzel was thrilled to be so close to her parents, but Eugene was even more intimidated. Their aides, as well as the monarch's aides, also stayed on that floor, only a little further down as to give the ruling family respectful privacy but staying close enough to be of service.

Not caring who saw, Eugene pulled Rapunzel in for a kiss before they parted ways at their doors. She smiled and said goodnight as she and Annette disappeared into Rapunzel's room. With his own smile, Eugene entered his room with Tristan following behind.

"You ought to be careful doing that," Tristan advised.

"What? Kissing the girl I love?" Eugene asked.

While he was expecting a prissy remark, Eugene was surprised when Tristan appeared flustered. Clearing his throat, the younger man finally regained some of his posture. "Regardless, she _is_ a princess and as such must maintain a certain… decorum. And being her… _escort_… you must as well."

Eugene shrugged without commenting. He would never do anything to put Rapunzel's reputation at risk. And it wasn't like he kissed her in front of visiting nobles or her parents. As for the public… Well, Rapunzel already initiated that one, so who cared- surely not him. Besides, if he wasn't going to be staying long he may as well live it up.

After preparing the bath and setting out Eugene's new pajamas, Tristan left with a stiff 'good night'. Taking his time in the bath, Eugene wondered about what could happen. The king and queen said he should get a pardon, yet Eugene doubted other people will be happy with that. He was foolish to let himself believe for even a second that he would get it. Shivering, he just hoped that they wouldn't give him the death penalty again.

With that thought now haunting him he got out of the water. In his new silky soft pajamas, Eugene padded over to the window and opened it. He sat on the window seat and looked out over the kingdom. The view was even better from this floor and angle, and he could even see the bridge leading into the woods on the other island. How simple things were before he came here… But he wouldn't trade it for _anything_. If he never happened across Rapunzel he would still be running and hiding and she would most likely still be stuck up in that tower, daydreaming about the floating lanterns.

He truly did love her, and was glad to have found her and go off on the crazy adventure she blackmailed him into. Finally having found a pleasant train of thought, Eugene closed the window with a last deep breath of fresh air and headed to the bed. He flopped down onto it and groaned. It was so incredibly soft and cushiony. He wiggled himself into position and kicked the sheets down. And the pillows! There were so many.

Eugene must have spent a good ten minutes shifting pillows and sheets until he created the perfect nest for him to sprawl out on, which he did gratefully. It had been a long day, well long week really, and he was tired. So it didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

True to the king's words, the castle did wake up early. The sun had just peeked over the kingdom when Eugene was awoken by Tristan knocking on his door. Sighing, Eugene answered it without greeting. He didn't have to worry about insulting Tristan because the younger man merely nodded his head in greeting. Then again, even simple courtesy was part of his job so he had to do it.

Eugene didn't even get to have consolation in the form of his beloved Rapunzel. Though he did enjoy the perky kiss she greeted him with when they both came out of their rooms.

"How are you so awake?" He whined.

Giggling, she responded, "I'm a morning person!"

"Yeah, that much is obvious…" He said, dryly.

"Aw, is Eugene a grump when he wakes up?" Rapunzel teased him.

"Can you blame me? This is far too early! Who in their right minds would want to wake up so early?"

Rapunzel stared at him with an innocent face. "Morning people like me?"

He groaned and rubbed his face with a hand, taking hers with his other. "I'll have to get used to this, huh?"

She giggled. "Yup!"

Then Eugene remembered his darker thoughts from last night but declined mentioning anything to Rapunzel, not wanting to worry her. He had only told her to prepare her so it wasn't such a shock when something finally happened. The two followed their aides down to the Dining Hall.

Eugene couldn't help but to remark, "So, will you two always be leading us around like we're lost puppies? Although I must say, this place is a maze, so the 'lost' bit just might happen."

Rapunzel giggled as Tristan and Annette looked back at them. Tristan was his usual un-amused self but Annette was grinning.

"We don't always have to lead you, or even follow you, if you don't wish it. Their Majesties' aides are only there when summoned. We were informed, however, that for at least a while we be near until you two became accustomed to the castle and the routine," she explained.

Now that made sense to Eugene. Next to him Rapunzel smiled gratefully. "We really do appreciate it. Eugene is right; this place is like a maze. I know I would definitely get lost in here without help."

"Actually, it's not that difficult. The castle is structured rather beautifully; each hallway connects to one another and each room is measured perfectly, creating a kind of circular pattern."

"Oh? Are there any drawings of the castle layout?" Rapunzel was immediately interested and rushed forward to converse with Annette. Eugene smiled at the sight of the two talking. Just as the queen had said it would be, Annette and Rapunzel quickly became companions. Rapunzel even convinced Annette to not call her 'Highness' anymore. Yet the girl insisted it was too informal to use just her name so she always referred to Rapunzel as 'Princess'.

Rapunzel hadn't been too keen on that either but decided to allow it, hoping to wear her aide down even more until it was just 'Rapunzel'. Eugene and Tristan, on the other hand, were curt with each other. Eugene, however, occasionally tried to crack that stoic shell on the younger man by making crude remarks or teasing him. Needless to say it hasn't worked yet.

Soon they came to the Dining Hall and the two aides scurried off after opening the doors for the two to step through. It was a routine now for Rapunzel to run to her parents and greet them with a peck on the cheek before taking the seat across from her mother. When Eugene had asked her one day why she chose that seat she stated with simplicity that it was close to both her father and her mother and he couldn't argue that.

So, Rapunzel had her seat and Eugene had his. He was still nervous sitting with the monarchs for meals, and it didn't help that he would catch the king, and now the queen, watching him as if they were assessing him. Eugene could at least say he didn't feel like a bug anymore. But this only cemented his belief that something was going to happen. He just wished they would tell him what was going on.

The breakfast went as most of their meals did- light chatter between Rapunzel and her parents on any and all subjects while Eugene remarked on something or answered a question every now and then. And Pascal had started to join the meals at the table. It had been very amusing the first meal Pascal attended- the servants had entered and began setting out the food only to realize there was a reptile at the table. One of the older ladies actually screamed and dropped a platter, thankfully already emptied.

Eugene had tried to keep his chuckling to a minimum and only barely managed as Rapunzel apologized profusely to the lady for scaring her. In the end when everyone had calmed down, the servants had surrounded Pascal with curiosity. Rapunzel proudly introduced him and some of the servants took a liking to him, while some were weirded out.

When their meal ended, Eugene had intended to spend time with Rapunzel but she was whisked away to meet with a few tutors her parents hired to educate her in the subjects she missed out on as a child. She had been ecstatic to hear she would be learning new things, but also worried she wouldn't be able to understand some of the things. Eugene had been quick to assure Rapunzel that she would do fine. Although he was offered to attend the meeting with the tutors, Eugene felt it would be boring and that Rapunzel really didn't need him there. He said he wanted to go see Maximus and see how the horse was doing.

Rapunzel parted with a pout but excitedly followed her parents to the library to meet the tutors. After wondering around a little- alright, he got lost- Eugene made his way out of the castle. He breathed in deep, savoring the wet Earth smell that was making its way in. The storm clouds were slow moving, so Eugene figured he had time for a visit to Max without getting drenched.

He entered the stables and looked around before spotting a young stable hand. "Excuse me: do you know where Maximus is?" He asked

The boy turned to him. "Maximus? …The captain's horse?"

"Yes."

"The palace horses have their own stable down by the jails."

"Oh… Thank you."

Eugene was about to walk away when the boy stopped him. "Aren't you Flynn Rider, the thief?"

Eugene turned back and smiled. "I am. Or rather I used to be. The name's Eugene Fitzherbert now."

The boy smiled and Eugene noticed he had a tooth missing. "I'm Alexander Fenton," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

Eugene chuckled at the boy's manners and shook his hand. "Well, it is a pleasure meeting you young Fenton."

The boy grinned. "Say, what you looking for the captain's horse for?"

"Maximus? I just wanted to say hello, see how he was doing."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Eugene shrugged, "We're buddies!"

"Really?" Alexander gasped. He glanced around before leaning in towards Eugene. "Can I go with you, then?"

Eugene raised his brows. "I suppose you could… Uh, but do you have permission?" Eugene did _not_ want to be responsible for getting the boy in trouble. Nor did he want to be accused of kidnapping… Alexander hesitated, which gave Eugene his answer. "Well, how about you find out if you can go?"

Alexander beamed and ran off. Eugene could hear the boy's excited voice followed by a low murmuring.

"Rider?"

Eugene winced at the anger in that one word. Someone was walking his way quickly. He figured the person wouldn't be pleased with his appearance, but when he saw who was making their way toward him he just had to groan.

It was a guard. Eugene glanced between Alexander, who was hurrying after the guard, and the man and saw that they looked very much alike.

"Rider! What are you doing sneaking around here and talking to my son?"

Ah, so they were father and son. "Ok, well first off, I wasn't sneaking. And second, I asked Alexander a question and we got to talking," he shrugged.

The guard just glared at him.

Alexander pulled on his father's arm. "Papa, he wants to see Maximus. And I want to go with." Suddenly shy, Alexander said, "You know I like that horse…"

Eugene grinned at the kid, but put on a serious face when the guard looked back at him. "I promise I'll take him there and we'll chat with Maximus and then I'll bring him _right_ back." At the sound of thunder in the distance, Eugene added, "Before the rain hits."

The guard looked like he was going to say no, but Alexander put on a very cute pleading face. Sighing, the guard relented. "Fine… But, Rider, I swear if anything happens to my son or you try anything funny I _will_ throw you in a cell!"

"What am I going to do? Steal him?" Eugene asked, joking of course. The guard actually growled and Eugene held up his hands. "Alright, bad choice of words, I apologize."

"Papa…" Alexander pleaded with wide eyes on his father.

"Go. But get back soon; you've still got your duties."

"Thanks, Papa!" Alexander hugged his father around his middle before running towards the door, grabbing Eugene's hand along the way and pulling him with.

Grinning at the kid's excitement Eugene asked, "So, you like Maximus, huh?"

Alexander, who was still pulling him by the hand, turned to him with a wide grin. "Yes! He's so big and fast! And he's all white! Most horses are brown or have a few colors, but he's just white!"

"True, true." Eugene allowed himself to be pulled by the little boy. "So, how old are you, Alex?"

Alexander beamed at him. "Nine!"

"Wow! You're turning into a young man, now, huh?"

Alexander straightened a little. "Sure am! I'm going to be a guard, just like my father! Ma isn't so sure about that. She wants me to be a farmer. But I like horses." The boy chattered on and on and Eugene realized with amusement that Alexander reminded him a bit of Rapunzel- they both even had freckles .

They made it to the palace horses stables quickly enough thanks to Alexander's rush to get there. He greeted another stable hand, who was just a bit older, and asked where Maximus was. The kid pointed them in the direction, curious eyes on Eugene as they walked by.

Maximus' stall was a little bigger than the others and Eugene figured that was because he was the captain's horse. They stopped just outside and Eugene said, "Hey, Max!"

Maximus turned to them with surprise in his eyes. He saw Eugene and gave a look that clearly said, "Oh, it's you."

Eugene frowned. "Well you don't have to be so happy to see me."

Maximus shrugged before catching sight of Alexander. With inquiring eyes he looked at Eugene.

"This is Alexander Fenton. He works at the other stables. When he found out I was coming to see you he wanted to come along." He leaned in towards Maximus and whispered loudly, "He loves horses and he's fascinated by you."

Eugene grinned when he turned back to see Alexander blushing. Maximus whinnied in pleasure and bent his head down to put his nose on Alexander's.

Alexander laughed and reached out a hand to pat Maximus on the nose. "So cool!" He squealed.

Eugene and Maximus laughed. Apparently in a playful mood, or he was just like that with kids, Maximus snorted against the boy's brown hair, making the short tresses blow around and causing him to giggle.

Eugene glanced around the stall and saw fresh hay piled against the wall. He gestured Alexander over to him and lifted him up to sit so he would be at height level with Maximus.

"So, Maximus, how've you been?" Eugene asked. He knew that before he would have called himself crazy for conversing with a horse, a palace horse to boot, but after what they've been through together Eugene didn't find it odd at all. What he did find odd was that he could somehow interpret the horse's expressions and neighs.

Maximus apparently took that for an invite to complain because his brows lowered in distaste as he glanced toward the offices for the guards before turning back to Eugene with a look that said, "Same ol', same 'ol- dealing with stupid guards."

Eugene nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. They chased me for how many years and _never_ managed to catch me?"

The two shared a shrug while Alexander watched them in awe. "You can understand him?" He asked Eugene.

"Sure. I wasn't able to before, not that I tried." Eugene smiled, "Actually, a mutual friend of ours convinced us to get along and after fighting each other some we finally did."

Maximus grinned with a shrug: "What can you do?"

Eugene laughed. "You know Rapunzel can be _very_ convincing. Actually, it borders on manipulating…"

Maximus snorted, nodding his head solemnly.

"Rapunzel? As in Princess Rapunzel?" Alexander asked.

"Yup."

"Wow! So she's friends with you, too, Maximus?"

Maximus neighed and nodded in excitement.

"Max here is quite fond of Rapunzel."

Maximus glared at Eugene before shrugging.

Alexander giggled. "This is so cool!"

Eugene and Maximus laughed. A sudden, loud thunder clap startled them all.

"Well," Eugene said, "I'd better be taking you back. I did promise to return you before the rain hits." Alexander slumped in disappointment and Eugene was surprised to see Maximus do the same thing. "Hey, don't look so glum, you two! We can always visit each other again!"

Maximus whinnied, bobbing his head and Alexander cheered. Eugene lifted the boy off the hay stack and Maximus nuzzled his hair, eliciting another giggle. Before they left, Alexander patted Maximus on the nose.

"Bye, Max!"

Eugene and the boy reached the doors and Eugene was startled to see all the dark clouds; looked like the storm was moving in faster than he thought. Eyeing the distance to the other stables, Eugene asked Alexander, "How fast can you run?"

Alexander grinned at him. "Probably faster than you!" And with that he took off without warning. Taken by surprise, it took Eugene a second to realize he was going to be racing the boy and that said boy had just unfairly gotten a heads start.

"Hey!" Eugene raced after Alexander.

The boy wasn't kidding when he said be was probably faster than Eugene, because Eugene was out of breath by the time he caught up. Just as the first drops of rain began falling the two made it into the stables, Alexander beating Eugene by a mere couple inches. Eugene slowed to a stop and leaned against a support beam trying to catch his breath, which was hard considering he was laughing.

Looking up he saw Alexander laughing, too, barely out of breath. "I think you could give Max a run for his money!" Eugene exclaimed.

Alexander laughed bashfully. "Ma's always calling me a rabbit on account of my running around. She says I need to learn to go slower. That's why I'm working here." He gestured to the stables.

Eugene chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with being a fast runner." And didn't Eugene know it- he had had to run and escape the guards many times in his life. "Well, Mr. Fenton, it was quite fun and I hope to see you again."

Alexander grinned and held out his hand. Chuckling some more, Eugene shook it and parted with a wave.

"Bye, Eugene!" Alexander yelled after him.

Grinning, Eugene headed back to the castle. He was slowly getting wet as the rain fell heavier but he didn't mind- rain was his favorite weather. When he reached the castle the guards at the front door eyed him and his wet appearance with distaste before letting him in.

Shaking his head, Eugene ignored them. He made his way up the stairs and through the hallways. Passing a door, he heard a voice.

"Flynn Rider is a criminal! He cannot be pardoned of his crimes just like that!" A snap of fingers accompanied the statement.

Eugene froze. He quickly scanned the hall and saw no one. He eyed the door and saw a plaque stating that the room was an office of sorts.

"He brought our daughter back, Anthony!"

With a wince, Eugene realized he was eavesdropping on the king talking to someone. And yet, he couldn't pull himself away.

A sigh. "I understand how that can cloud your judgment of-"

"Are you accusing me of being blind towards a person's character?"

Eugene shivered at the steely tone the king was using and was glad to not have been addressed like that.

"Er, no, Richard…," the voice continued, losing some confidence, "I just believe that while you and Eleanor like to see the best in people and give them second chances some people don't deserve that."

"And the man who rescued our daughter, found out she was the princess, and brought her back to the kingdom that meant to hang him rather than hold her hostage and ask for ransom doesn't deserve a second chance?"

Eugene frowned. Ransom? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Actually, if people thought he was capable of that then he was insulted; he may be a thief, but he would never stoop that low.

"He didn't even ask for a reward," the king continued. "In fact he said he didn't want one." The king sighed. "Anthony, you weren't there to see him when Rapunzel returned to Eleanor and I; the man has honestly changed- for the better."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, that won't hold up in the trial, nor against the council."

Eugene stepped back. He knew it. He knew he wasn't going to get off so easily. He hastily walked away, not caring to hear more. The fact that the king was standing up for him made him feel better. Actually, he was touched. But, like he told Rapunzel, the king was only one man and had to answer to the people and council.

Navigating the halls, Eugene made it to the royal rooms. He looked at Rapunzel's door and wondered if she were done meeting the tutors. Well he had nothing to lose. He stepped over and knocked on her door. He really wanted to see her right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews, subscriptions, and hits. Here's chapter four. We're halfway through with four more to go!

* * *

Eugene knocked again, but there was still no answer. Sighing in frustration, he let his head drop to the door and just stood there. Finally he stepped away and entered his own room. He headed for his bed, intending to throw himself onto it, but his body had other ideas and he started pacing.

What would happen now? There were many sentences he could think of right now that they could slap on him, none of which were pleasant for him or Rapunzel. His first instincts were to flee before they could even drag him to a trial. He could take Rapunzel, if she wished to go. He shook his head- he couldn't do that. Running his hands through his hair, Eugene stopped pacing and took a deep breath. He wasn't a thief anymore; he wasn't a selfish criminal. Rapunzel changed him, for the better, and he was grateful she did.

He hadn't been his true self in years. As soon as he left the orphanage he dropped his real name and went by Flynn Rider, using the persona to create a fake reputation for himself. But Rapunzel brought his name back, brought him back. He couldn't just leave- he wasn't that person anymore. With a sigh he sunk into an armchair. He would stay, and he would deal with the trial and whatever sentencing they gave him.

Eugene grimaced, really hoping it wouldn't be the death sentence. Could they condemn the same person to death twice? He'd rather not find out. He spent the evening until lunch in his room, moping. His thoughts were flying and it had given him a headache.

When a knock sounded from his door he almost groaned. He did not feel like seeing anyone- besides Rapunzel, of course. He wondered how rude it would be if he excused himself from lunch. He wasn't really hungry. He stood and answered the door. Like he expected, Tristan was standing there.

"Lunch is ready, sir."

Eugene eyed the hall and Rapunzel's door but didn't see or hear her.

"The Princess had just ended her meeting with the tutors and went straight to the Dining Hall," Tristan informed him.

Eugene nodded. Tristan raised a brow at him when he didn't move or say anything. "Uh, look. Could you… apologize to Their Majesties and Rapunzel? I've… got a headache, and don't feel up to lunch."

Tristan frowned at him and searched his face. "I- of course, sir," he agreed.

Thankful it didn't come with sass, Eugene said, "Thank you."

Tristan bowed his head a little and left. With a guilty sigh Eugene shut his door and made his way to his bed. He really did feel bad; the king and queen have been so nice to him and so accommodating and here he was skipping lunch due to a headache. Well, at least he wasn't lying about it- if that made him feel better. It didn't. He slid onto the bed and threw a pillow over his face.

"Eugene?" A knock woke him up. He pushed aside the pillow and popped his head up. Looking at the grandfather clock Eugene saw he had been asleep for nearly two hours. He stood to answer the door and shivered. That's when he realized he never changed out of his wet clothes and they were now uncomfortably stiff. He looked back to the bed and saw it was damp where he laid. Woops.

"Eugene?" The next knock was hurried and Eugene could hear the worry in Rapunzel's voice. Quickly he went to the door and opened it. Rapunzel was standing with a covered tray and as soon as she saw him sighed in relief. "Finally. I was getting worried."

"Sorry."

Rapunzel looked Eugene up and down. "Eugene, are your clothes… damp?"

Grimacing, Eugene picked at his shirt. "I got caught in the rain earlier and fell asleep in them."

Rapunzel made a tsking noise and walked in, pushing him towards his wash room. "Go change out of those! You'll get sick."

Eugene smiled and kissed her cheek. She returned the smile before shooing him away. Faking a pout, Eugene went to change. When he came back out Rapunzel was on the couch in the little sitting area and had the tray set on the table. She looked up and smiled at him as she patted the cushion beside her.

"Since you missed lunch Mother said I could bring you a tray," She said as she lifted the cover to reveal sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables.

With a guilty smile Eugene asked, "Where they angry?"

Rapunzel frowned. "No. In fact, I think they were worried."

"Oh…" Eugene was surprised.

"And so was I," Rapunzel said. "Are you alright? You don't look very well."

Eugene smiled and kissed Rapunzel. He really liked these kisses. That is unless Rapunzel pulls away, like she just did. They frowned at each other.

"You're very good at trying to distract me. Answer my question," Rapunzel stated.

Eugene looked at her with his brows raised. Chuckling he realized that he unintentionally did try to distract her. He actually didn't want to tell her, but then he did. He shook his head.

"I'm… fine."

Rapunzel just gave him a look, clearly not believing him.

"Look, it's just… I _accidentally_ overheard your father talking to someone. They want to put me on trial."

"What? But they can't!"

"They can, Rapunzel, and they will."

Rapunzel sputtered a bit but couldn't say anything. Eugene pulled her into an embrace and held her for a long moment.

"You'd better eat before the food goes stale," she finally said miserably.

Nodding, Eugene pulled back with another smile before turning to the tray. They sat in silence while he ate. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating. He offered some to Rapunzel and she denied the sandwiches, but eyed the fruit. He chuckled and held some out to her.

Grinning like a child she took it and munched on it. After a while she said, "I'm going to talk to Mother and Father."

Eugene paused. "Rapunzel, they don't know I- we- know. I don't feel like explaining that I eavesdropped on the king's private conversation."

Rapunzel frowned in misery. "This isn't fair…"

Eugene looked at her. "No, it's not. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked him.

"My past actions are affecting you. If I wasn't who I am or had just made you come back on your own then you wouldn't have to deal with this."

Rapunzel frowned at Eugene. "Are you apologizing for being who you are?"

Eugene thought before laughing. "I guess I am."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Eugene, I love you- all of you. And I wouldn't be happy if I was here alone."

With a smile Eugene kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away. He turned more towards her and scooted closer. After ending the kiss he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

With a small giggle, Rapunzel squirmed. "No tickling this time."

Eugene chuckled but didn't pull back. He sat with his head laying on her shoulder. "You wouldn't be alone, by the way; you'd have your parents. And Pascal and Maximus."

Rapunzel brought her arms around him and pulled him closer. "That's not the same…"

Eugene didn't respond. The two just sat there quietly and comfortably a long moment before Eugene pulled back a little. He shifted so that she could lean into him and they would be more comfortable.

As she lay against him with her head on his chest he asked, "So, how did the meeting with the tutors go?"

"Oh! It was really interesting. It took longer because I kept asking questions…" Rapunzel mumbled, blushing some.

Eugene chuckled. "I bet the tutors love that."

"They said that it wasn't very often they would get a student who was eager to learn and ask questions."

"Well, I'm sure they're used to spoiled little brats who are more interested in how much they're getting for their allowance."

Rapunzel swatted his arm. "Eugene!"

"What? It's probably true!"

They laughed before Rapunzel pulled back and grabbed Eugene's hand. "I wanted to show you my books!"

Rapunzel pulled him up and out of his room and into hers. He followed with a smile. She pushed him towards her sitting area before she ran for her desk. Just as he sat down she joined him with her arms full of books. Startled, Eugene reached for them before she dropped them all.

"Exactly how many subjects are you taking?" Eugene asked, looking at the multitude of books.

"There are six courses for basic education; grammar/rhetoric, logic, Latin, astronomy, philosophy, and mathematics. And then there are four additional ones for princess stuff; manners/etiquette, politics/law, economy, and history."

Eugene stared at Rapunzel. "Ten? You're taking _ten_ lessons? When are you going to have time for all this?"

Rapunzel laughed. "I'll have Sundays and Wednesdays off. For the five days, I'll have two lessons each day, one after breakfast and one after lunch, three hours each."

"Wow… That's a… lot of studying…"

"I know! Isn't it great? I'm SO excited!" Rapunzel squealed. Eugene laughed until Rapunzel said, "Oh, and I asked and you can sit in on them! Well, you won't have to do the work like I will, but you can still come. Pascal is joining; he'll have fun learning all the new things, too!"

Eugene opened his mouth, but couldn't respond. Rapunzel looked at him oddly. Clearing his throat Eugene said, "Um… That sounds _fun_…"

Rapunzel eyed him. "You don't want to sit in on the lessons, do you?"

Eugene felt cornered. The disappointment Rapunzel was trying to hide and not doing a very good job at was breaking his heart. "Uh, of course I do, Blondie! Are you kidding me?" He flashed a grin. "Besides… What am I to do for six hours out of the day without you?" Eugene shrugged. Because honestly, what _would_ he do?

Rapunzel hesitated before she grinned. "Really?"

"Really." Eugene nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun! Ok, so the first lesson is in two days and will be grammar/rhetoric," Rapunzel exclaimed as she rummaged through the stack to pull out the books she needed.

As Eugene watched her go on about the lessons and her tutors he couldn't help but smile at her. But then, glancing at the books, he also couldn't help but wonder just what he got himself into…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next two days were kind of high strung for Eugene. He couldn't get his mind off of the conversation he overhead and the impending trail he knew was coming but didn't know when. He had been so tempted to ask the king, but was afraid the monarch would get angry about his eavesdropping, however unintentional it had been, and decide that Eugene wasn't worth defending.

The king and queen had noticed he was on edge and had inquired if he was alright. Since he had skipped lunch because of a headache, which wasn't a lie, he went with that and told them he was just feeling out of sorts due to being caught out in the rain. Only partly true, but it was better than admitting he eavesdropped and broaching the topic of his trial and sentencing. He did feel guilty about lying, and when the monarchs offered to call in the physician he felt even worse about it.

But he figured that the lessons would be a good way to take his mind off of his worries and was actually looking forward to getting to the first lesson. He waited just inside Rapunzel's room as she collected all the things she would need. She had a large bag that was full to the brim with parchment and writing supplies. He was already carrying her books but offered to take the bag.

"No, silly. I can handle it," She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. The two made their way to the room her lessons would be held. Eugene was glad that he and Rapunzel decided they didn't need their aides to lead them around because he enjoyed the walks alone with Rapunzel.

They chatted about random things until they reached the room and, when they entered, were greeted by a middle aged man who gave Eugene the sense of someone who was very strict.

"Good morning, Mr. Valdez!" Rapunzel greeted happily.

The man bowed. "Good morning, Your Highness." He turned to Eugene with a tight face. "And you must be the crim- Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene paused at the coldness in the man's voice and stare. And he didn't miss the mistake the man made by almost calling him a criminal. With a neutral face, Eugene bowed his head, trying to show respect. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Valdez."

The tutor raised a brow and Eugene liked to think that meant he was pleasantly surprised. Sighing, Mr. Valdez gestured to the table and told Rapunzel, "You may take your seat here, Your Highness." As Rapunzel passed him Eugene saw him glare distastefully at Pascal. Alright, Eugene didn't think he liked this guy. The tutor glanced around the room before turning to Eugene. "And you can sit over there."

Eugene turned and saw the man was pointing to a table in the very back of the room. He turned to Rapunzel and saw her frowning. He shrugged at her before nodding to the tutor. After he placed Rapunzel's books on her table he went to the back table and sat. Throughout the lesson, which was severely boring Eugene, he saw that even Rapunzel was looking a little bored. At different times something would intrigue her and she would comment to Pascal.

The tutor would eye her every time but didn't say anything. Then, about halfway through the lesson, Rapunzel was commenting to Pascal about how fascinating the different intonations and body languages were when the tutor slammed down the chalk.

"Your Highness, if you please!"

Rapunzel froze with wide eyes. She immediately looked guilty. She was uttering out an apology when the tutor interrupted her.

"You! Take this animal back there."

Eugene didn't even need the quick glance in his direction to know that Mr. Valdez was addressing him. With a sigh and glare at the man, Eugene went to Rapunzel.

"It's alright, Blondie. Pascal and I will hang out back there." He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. He really wanted to kiss her but the tutor was watching them, so instead he brushed his hand over her shoulder as he went back to his table, Pascal drooped on his shoulder.

For the rest of the lesson, Eugene openly glared at the man. Rapunzel was now subdued and it was actually starting to worry Eugene. Pascal noticed her slumped posture, too, and made a quiet sound of upset. Bumping his shoulder up to get the chameleon's attention, Eugene smiled at him. Pascal settled down a bit and joined Eugene in glaring at Mr. Valdez.

As soon as the lesson was over and the man dismissed them, Rapunzel threw her things into her bag and rushed for Eugene, pulling him out of the room.

"Whoa, slow down, Blondie! I think we're going to lose the frog!" Pascal was fine, but he was hoping to get a response out of Rapunzel.

It worked. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to them. She glanced at Pascal with a small smile before turning to Eugene. "Chameleon."

"Nuance," he replied with a grin. After a few seconds she grinned back. "So, mind explaining what happened back there?" He gestured over his shoulder with a thumb.

Rapunzel didn't answer right away. She held out a hand for Pascal and he climbed over and hurried up her arm to nuzzle her cheek. She smiled at him. Her smile slid off her face when she turned to Eugene. "He was mean."

"Yeah, he shouldn't have yelled at you like-"

"No! I'm not talking about me. He was mean to you and then to Pascal. He made you sit in the back, only addressed you as 'you', and then almost called you a criminal!" At Eugene's surprised look she said, "No, I didn't miss that, and I'm sure you didn't either. And to top it all off he called Pascal an animal."

Eugene refrained from pointing out that Pascal _was_ an animal because he knew that wasn't the point. Mr. Valdez was a rude, stuffy jerk and Eugene no longer had to wonder if he disliked the guy- he knew. However, as much as he didn't like the man he didn't want Rapunzel to be at odds with one of her tutors.

"Listen, Rapunzel, he may be a mean bat but he is your tutor. He's teaching you all these new things, right? Maybe, for those lessons, Pascal and I will sit them out."

Rapunzel frowned. "No. That will only give him satisfaction. He doesn't think highly of you two, so we've just got to show him."

Eugene stared at her a moment before grinning. He kissed her, ignoring the red color Pascal turned as he hid his eyes. "I like your spark, Blondie."

Rapunzel grinned and took his hand as they continued walking down the hallway. "So, we've got a few hours before lunch. What do you want to do?" she asked.

Eugene thought. When they passed a window he saw how nice it was outside. "How about we visit Max?"

"Ooh, I'd love to! I haven't gone to see him yet." Rapunzel lit up and Pascal made a noise of agreement.

"Then it's a plan. Let's hurry and drop your stuff off and head out there."

Soon the two were making their way down the path from the castle. When they neared the barn and stable Eugene thought of the little boy and wondered if he was there. He glanced at Rapunzel and hoped she wouldn't mind a little detour. He veered off towards the stable, pulling Rapunzel. He grinned at her as they entered.

Eugene looked around but didn't see the boy. "Alex?" he called out. He was just hoping the boy's father wasn't here. A small clang echoed through the stables and Alex appeared from behind a large hay stack.

"Eugene!" He called out with a large grin. He rushed forward and his eyes widened when he saw Rapunzel.

"Alex, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Alexander Fenton."

"Nice to meet you, Alexander!" Rapunzel held out her hand and after a bit of hesitance Alex took it.

"Wow! Are you really the princess?" He asked.

Rapunzel giggled. "I am." Pascal stepped down her arm to get a better look at Alex. "And this is Pascal, a close friend of mine."

Alex gasped when he saw Pascal. "What is it?"

"_He_ is a chameleon," She said, taking Pascal into her hands to get him closer to the boy. "Do you know what they are?" When Alex shook his head she and Pascal grinned at each other. "Show him what you can do, Pascal!"

Pascal straightened as if this was an important thing he could do and proceeded to change colors.

"Amazing! How does he do that?"

Rapunzel paused. "Uh… Actually… I don't know!" She frowned in thought as she mumbled, "I'll have to find a book on chameleons…"

"He's so cool!" Alex reached out a hand but hesitated. Rapunzel held Pascal closer and nodded. He grinned and reached out to pet Pascal. Pascal made a noise and climbed onto the boy's hand. Alex giggled as Pascal walked in circles. "It tickles!"

"It does!" Rapunzel agreed. Rapunzel kneeled down to tell Alex what Pascal could do. Eugene watched with a smile. He had seen Rapunzel with kids before and figured she would like to meet Alex. He laughed when Pascal made Alex giggle by scampering all over him and changing colors to match the boy's clothes.

"Hey, Alex, did you want to come with the three of us to see Maximus?" Eugene asked, figuring Rapunzel wouldn't mind. The two turned to him with almost matching grins.

"Sure!" Alexander said.

Eugene raised a brow before simply saying, "Permission?"

Alex sighed and ran off. Eugene chuckled. Rapunzel stood and went over to Eugene, smiling at him with a coy smile.

"What?" Eugene asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she replied with a grin.

Before Eugene could respond, Alex ran back to them. "Papa said yes!" Again he grabbed Eugene's hand, and hesitated as he turned to Rapunzel. She glanced at the two before smiling and offering her own hand. Alex grinned shyly and took hers. Like before, Alex led the way, only this time going slower.

"So you're friends with Maximus, right?" Alex asked Rapunzel.

"I am," she replied.

"And you can understand him, too, right?"

Rapunzel laughed. "I can."

Alexander grinned at them. "Can you two show me how?"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other. "Um, I'm not sure how to, but we can try!" Rapunzel answered.

Alexander grinned and sped up a little. Rapunzel smiled over at Eugene, and he returned it. They reached the stables and headed toward Max's stall.

"What…?" Eugene uttered, staring at the lock on the closed gate. He stepped forward and looked inside. Maximus was sitting slumped with a displeased and sad expression. "Maximus! What's going on?"

Max looked up and saw Eugene. He straightened and perked his ears. Rapunzel stepped next to Eugene. "Are you alright, Maximus? Why are you locked up in there?" Maximus shot up and forward, nudging Rapunzel. She smiled and hugged him around the neck. "What happened, Maximus?"

Max stepped back to give them a look. "It's so unfair!"

Knowing he probably wouldn't be able to get the story from the horses expressions, Eugene walked around until he found a stable hand. "Excuse me? Do you know why Maximus is locked in his stall?" Eugene asked the man.

The man turned to Eugene and suspiciously eyed him. "He bucked the captain off yesterday," he said.

Surprised, Eugene stared. Then he started laughing at the mental image he was getting. When he caught the displeased look on the stable hand's face he cleared his throat. "And why did he do that?"

The man looked Eugene up and down. "Not sure. The captain was talking about a certain criminal and suddenly the horse went crazy."

By the way the man stressed 'certain criminal' and eyed Eugene, he knew who the captain was talking about. "I see. Well thank you."

Without another word, Eugene turned and walked back to the others. He told them what happened and Rapunzel glanced between Eugene and Maximus.

"Maximus, was the captain talking about Eugene?" She asked.

Maximus nodded.

"Something bad?"

Another nod accompanied by an insulted face.

Rapunzel sighed and she looked at Eugene. He shrugged with a small smile before turning to Maximus.

"Um, well thanks, Max." Eugene frowned at the lock. "I wish we could get you out of there…"

"Can't a princess just order them to release Maximus?" Alexander asked with a mischievous look.

Rapunzel and Eugene turned to him. Eugene smiled. "Brilliant, kid! Well, Princess?"

Rapunzel looked from Alex, to Eugene, and then to Max. He gave her a sad, pleading look and she grinned. "What are we waiting for? We'll be right back, Maximus."

She patted him on the nose before marching out of the stable with Eugene and Alexander following.

Rapunzel paused at the door, then straightened her back and barged through the door without ceremony. Eugene had to chuckle at the sight of the captain and few guards that were sitting in the office.

"Your Highness! What brings you out here?"

"Maximus," Rapunzel said.

"Oh…?"

"I demand you release him."

"Uh, Your Highness, you don't under-"

"Now."

The captain stared at Rapunzel who stared right back without losing her nerve. Eugene was impressed. He smiled at her fondly before turning to the captain.

The captain wanted to argue, that much was obvious, but he was just given a direct order from the princess. He turned to his guards but they shrugged helplessly.

"Your Highness, the horse went crazy yesterday and could be dangerous-"

"Captain, I know Maximus, and I know _why_ he threw you off yesterday. You insulted one of his friends and he didn't take kindly to it. He doesn't deserve to be locked up, now release him. Or I can take this to my father…"

The look on the captain's face was priceless and Eugene had to fight hard to keep a straight face. The captain looked from her to him. Eugene shrugged. The captain glared at him before frowning at Rapunzel.

"Of course, Your Highness..." He all but ground out and led the way back to the stables.

Rapunzel shot Eugene and Alex a smile that said, "I can't believe I just did that!" and followed the captain out. Eugene and Alex shared an impressed look and followed her. The captain unlocked the chain on Maximus' stall and opened it for the horse.

Maximus walked out, glaring at the captain. Knowing how great of partners they were, Eugene felt bad about this rift.

"Well now! How about a shake and make up!" He clapped his hands together with a wide grin.

The captain glared at Eugene while Maximus gave him a look. "Do I have to?"

"Well, I can't _make_ you, but I know how much you like the captain… You two are partners, right?" Eugene elbowed Max.

Maximus stared at the captain. The captain looked between him and Eugene. "Just what did you do to my horse, Rider? He hated you just as much as I do and now he's defending you?"

"Actually… That was me," Rapunzel shyly raised a hand. "I made them form a truce so that Eugene could take me to see the lanterns," she said with a disarming smile.

The captain looked at her before looking at Eugene and Maximus. They nodded and shrugged.

"O…K… I'm not going to apologize about what I said, though," the captain glared at Eugene who shrugged. He turned to Maximus and said, "I'm sorry for locking you in your stall. Partners?" He held out a hand.

Maximus snorted and turned his nose up so Eugene nudged him. Maximus sighed before holding out a hoof. Eugene chuckled as Rapunzel and Alexander cheered.

The captain harrumphed and Maximus still eyed him.

"Thank you, Captain," Rapunzel said graciously.

The captain's mood lightened a little at her smile and Eugene grinned. No one could stay mad around Rapunzel.

"Of course, Your Highness." The captain bowed to her and glared at Eugene. As he turned to leave he glanced down at Alexander with a lifted brow. The boy bit his lip and grinned, ducking his head.

As soon as the captain was out of the stables Rapunzel and Eugene laughed.

"I can't believe I did that!" Rapunzel yelled. "And it worked!" Her eyes widened. "Should I feel guilty?" Pascal circled her shoulder in cheer, turning different colors.

"I told you that you had it in you. _Princess_." Eugene snickered. "And nah, don't feel bad about it. It was to help out a friend, after all." Eugene slapped Maximus and the rear, earning a glare from the horse. Eugene grinned and stepped back with his hands up.

"I've never seen anyone order the captain around!" Alexander looked at Rapunzel in awe. "Papa is always saying how much the captain yells at him and orders him about."

Eugene laughed. "Yeah, I figured the captain to be the angry-order-everyone-around kind of guy."

Maximus lifted a shoulder as if to say, "Eh, he's not that bad."

"Your father?" Rapunzel asked Alexander.

"Yeah! He's a guard!"

"Oh, that must be exciting."

"He does have good stories to tell!" Alexander looked at Eugene. "Actually, he has some of Flynn Rider, too." He whispered.

Eugene laughed. "Let's skip those, please."

Rapunzel and Alexander looked a bit disappointed but didn't argue.

"So…Hmm. I'm not sure there _is_ a way to teach you how to understand Max…" Eugene eyed Maximus who looked at him before turning to Alexander. The horse grinned and bent low so he was at eye level with Alex and bowed his head once.

"Well, OK, that was him saying 'hello'", Eugene interpreted.

Alexander grinned. "Hello, Maximus!"

"You know," Rapunzel said, "This is very much like my rhetoric lessons… That subject on intonation and body language, specifically."

Eugene pondered that. He hadn't been paying too much attention after the tutor yelled at Rapunzel, preferring to spend his energy glaring at the jerk. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. So, remember anything useful that could help us?"

Rapunzel blushed. "Well… I kind of stopped listening after, you know…"

Eugene and Pascal stared at her in surprise before laughing. Rapunzel glared at Eugene- but not at Pascal, of course.

"Why is that so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Eugene said, but couldn't stop laughing.

After a couple hours of Rapunzel and Eugene acting out different conversations with Maximus, Alexander was beginning to see how to interpret Maximus' looks and noises. By the time they left the stalls he was able to understand simple messages.

When they reached the other stables, Alexander giggled. "That was awesome!" He was leading Rapunzel and Eugene by the hand again, and Pascal was sitting on his head. "I like you guys; you're so fun to hang out with!"

"So are you, Alex. I'd like to come spend time with you again!" Rapunzel said. Eugene figured she was happy to have another friend.

Alexander blushed and let go of their hands to hand Pascal back to Rapunzel. "Thank you, Prin…" Eugene trailed off at Rapunzel's pointed look. He blushed and finished with, "Rapunzel."

Rapunzel grinned and hugged Alex. Eugene held back a laugh when the boy flushed a deep red and stuttered out a good bye and raced into the stable. As Eugene and Rapunzel walked back to the castle, Rapunzel grinned at Eugene.

"What? Why do you keep giving me that look?" he asked.

Rapunzel shrugged. "He likes you. In fact, I think he _adores_ you," she giggled. Pascal was even smirking at him from his perch on her shoulder.

Eugene snorted. "Ah, he's a kid. Kids will take to anyone."

"Maybe, but I still think be adores you."

"Well I know he adores _you_, Blondie." Eugene chuckled.

Grinning, Rapunzel said, "He's a great kid. I do like kids; they're so sweet and fun!"

"Some…" Eugene warned her. She swatted his arm before hugging it as they entered the castle.

Eugene saw the guards eyeing them but ignored it. They passed a grandfather clock and saw it was almost lunch.

Rapunzel sighed. "I hope my next tutor is much nicer than Mr. Valdez…"

"I'm sure not all of your tutors will be horrible. There's got to be some nice ones out there."

Rapunzel smiled at his teasing tone. Eugene really hoped he was right, because he didn't think he could stand another Mr. Valdez.


	5. Chapter 5

As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits! Here's chapter five, hope you enjoy!

* * *

During lunch, Rapunzel was telling her parents about meeting Alex.

"He's so sweet! And he likes Pascal and Maximus. Eugene and I are teaching him how to understand Maximus. Oh, and Alex really adores Eugene," Rapunzel said all this very fast before pausing to take a bite of her salad.

Eugene shot his head up and frowned at her in embarrassment as the king and queen turned their attention onto him.

The queen smiled at him. "So you get along with kids, Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene felt himself blushing faintly. Shrugging he said, "Well…"

"He does! He told me he used to read to the younger kids at the-" Rapunzel stopped short, looking at Eugene. "Well, I mean…" She gave Eugene a guilty look.

He smiled and shook his head to tell her it was fine, but she was still looking apologetic.

"At the what?" The king asked.

"At the orphanage," Eugene said as casually as he could. He focused on his plate and tried to ignore the thoughtful looks coming from the king and queen.

To change the subject, Rapunzel began talking about her lesson with Mr. Valdez. "He's a great tutor, but he's mean…"

"How so, dear?" the queen asked in surprise.

"He doesn't like Eugene or Pascal," Rapunzel mumbled.

"Oh… I could have a talk with him," the king offered.

"Your Majesty, it's fine, really. Pascal and I can either sit his lessons out or keep to the back of the room and out of his way," Eugene quickly said.

"If you're certain…" The king said and Eugene nodded with a small smile before turning back to his food.

Eugene was grateful for lunch to be over and he and Rapunzel made their way back to her room to pick up her bag and books.

It wasn't that he didn't like the king and queen; quite the opposite in fact. They were extremely nice, far nicer than he ever imaged they would be, especially towards him. He was just… intimidated by them. He figured that given time he would eventually be comfortable around their presence- not that he thought he _would_ be given the time.

"Why did you not let my father talk to Mr. Valdez?" Rapunzel asked him as they walked to her mathematical lesson.

He shrugged. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

Rapunzel frowned at him. "I figured you'd be the type to proudly say that trouble was your middle name." She gave him a pointed look.

He laughed heartily. "Yeah, well. That was _before_. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Flynn Rider anymore…" He said, causing her to chuckle with him.

With their last experience with one of Rapunzel's tutors, the three- Pascal included- entered the room with apprehension. Eugene debated skipping a greeting and automatically going to the back, but didn't want to be rude.

"Mr. Garrow," Rapunzel tried to greet the older man with enthusiasm, but was a little subdued after Mr. Valdez. The man had been smiling at her, but now frowned.

"Why, Your Highness, whatever is the matter? This isn't the same energetic student I met the other day," he said.

Apparently Rapunzel took that for disappointment, and Eugene couldn't ever stand seeing a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, sir, it's just that her last tutor was a little mean to her." He offered as a way of explanation.

A knowing look crossed the older man's face. "I see… You had a lesson with Mr. Valdez, correct?" At the three's nods he said, "I must apologize for my colleague; he is a rather stiff bore." Mr. Garrow laughed at their shocked expressions. "Mind you, don't tell him I said that! I would never hear the end of it. But don't fault him for it; it's the way he was raised. He thinks he's Mr. Prim and Proper. Now, you two take a seat here at the front and we'll get started."

Eugene was, well, shocked. While he may not have exactly expected all the tutors to be stuffy and boring, he was pleasantly surprised to find Mr. Garrow so… laid back. He was even more impressed when he greeted Pascal with a smile. Grinning at Rapunzel, Eugene took a seat next to her and laid her books out.

Eugene had to admit that having an interesting teacher made the subject much easier to appreciate and he was actually paying attention. Mr. Garrow was in the middle of giving them an example equation after having explained the process when Eugene spotted a mistake in one of the numbers.

"Four."

Mr. Garrow and Rapunzel turned to him in question. Flustered, Eugene realized he just said the correction aloud. "Sorry… The third number in should be four…" He ducked his head.

"Well!" the tutor exclaimed. "Forgive me- my old age you know! Thank you, Mr. Fitzherbert. And never be sorry about being right," he said, smiling kindly at Eugene.

Eugene gave him a small smile in return and they all went back to the lesson. Rapunzel grinned over at him and he gave her a small shrug. When the lesson was over and Eugene, Rapunzel, and Pascal were heading back to her room Rapunzel giggled.

"You impressed him! Did you see?"

Eugene turned to her and saw her looking at him in… pride? Shaking his head, Eugene muttered, "I wouldn't say he was impressed."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course he was! And he was very nice. Total opposite of Mr. Valdez…"

Eugene had to agree with that and Pascal showed his approval by making a chirring noise. For the rest of the afternoon they spent their time in Rapunzel's room. She sketched while Eugene reclined on her couch, reading through one of the books on mathematical theory. While he would never admit it to anyone- _ever_- he found the subject intriguing. He was so engrossed in the book that he was startled when Annette came to inform them it was dinner time.

He glanced at Rapunzel and saw her blinking in surprise, pencil hovering over paper; he had come to realize that she could get lost in her own little world while she painted or drew. Before they left, Rapunzel blushed and showed him her sketch, giggling.

His eye brows shot up when he saw that the sketch was of him, the scene showing what he had just been doing moments earlier. Impressed, Eugene could even make out the title of the math book he had chosen.

"Wow, Blondie. You're very talented. And would you look at that! You even got my nose right," he chuckled.

Rapunzel laughed. "Poor Eugene. I figured _someone_ has to draw your features correctly.

They shared a laugh as they headed to the Dining Hall. Once again, Rapunzel succeeded in embarrassing Eugene by telling the king and queen that he impressed their math tutor by correcting a mistake in an example.

"It was a pretty simple one…" Eugene shrugged it off, staring at his plate.

"Actually, it took me a few tries to understand it. Eugene, though, got it right away!" Rapunzel grinned at him.

Eugene refrained from groaning; apparently Rapunzel didn't understand the idea of lying low, which is what he tried to do around the king and queen. Then again… Eugene eyed Rapunzel suspiciously. She may be doing this on purpose… He would have to ask her.

Sure enough, when they were alone in the library that night Rapunzel admitted she did do it on purpose, stating that she wished for Eugene and her parents to get along. When he pointed out that they did, she again surprised him with her observational skills when she said she noticed how uncomfortable he felt with them. He shrugged it off and assured Rapunzel it wasn't a big deal but she was determined to break the ice between him and the monarchs. He ended up taking her by surprise with a kiss- just because.

Two weeks had gone by quickly. Eugene attended Rapunzel's lessons with her and was relieved to see that it was only Mr. Valdez they would have any problems with. While none of the others were as welcoming as Mr. Garrow, they were casually polite to Eugene and Pascal. One, the manners/etiquette tutor, took a liking to Pascal and she would even have treats ready for him at each lesson.

And nearly each day they continued going down to visit Alex and Maximus. Alex could now hold his own conversations with Max, only needing help every now and then. The more Eugene watched the boy and Rapunzel together he could pick out similarities in them. They were both fun-loving, caring, and both had that child-like innocence about them and yet had a maturity beyond their years.

Surprisingly, Eugene was beginning to feel comfortable with life in the castle. He had even managed to make Tristan's mouth twitch when he made a funny remark regarding Mr. Valdez's eyebrows ('they look like two gigantic caterpillars fighting for dominance over his face!') He wasn't feeling as tense around the king and queen, either, and would converse with them more at meal times.

Actually, things had been going pretty well that Eugene was almost sure he would have completely forgotten about the impending trial if it weren't for the fact that the captain would give Eugene smug looks anytime they crossed paths at Maximus' stable. One night during dinner, Eugene caught the king glancing at him many times during the meal.

When they had finished their meal, the king said, "Would you please come with me, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Even thought it was phrased as a question, it was a given that it be obeyed. Rapunzel threw Eugene a worried look which he shrugged off with a quick smile. Though he figured it didn't help, because he felt as if he was about to march off to his death sentence and was sure she picked up on it.

As he followed the king, Eugene tried to keep his thoughts together so he wouldn't drive himself crazy imaging how the conversation would go and end. At last the king came to a door and waved Eugene through. He sat on the offered chair in front of the desk as the king took his on the other side. The two sat in silence a while and Eugene fidgeted on the seat of his chair unable to get comfortable.

Finally the king cleared his throat. "I don't know of a gentle way to put this, so I'm just going to be frank; the council is pushing for a trial against you. I have put it off for as long as I can to try to convince them that it isn't needed. However, they're insistent, and some of the people have been speaking up against your presence here and that you have gotten off with nothing so far."

Eugene couldn't help but feel a crushing blow. He knew about the trial, knew that people wouldn't just forgive him, but to hear it was different. He wasn't sure how to respond so he just nodded.

"You don't seem very surprised," the king noted.

Eugene sighed. "I figured there would be people, if not everyone, who wouldn't take to my sudden change with trust and forgiveness. Not that I blame them…" He mumbled that last bit. He glanced up at the king. "That and…I accidentally overheard you talking to someone about a trial. It was a complete accident, I swear! I didn't mean to," Eugene added quickly at the king's surprised look.

The king shook his head and heaved his own sigh. "In that case, I do apologize for not informing you earlier. I was hoping to give you a reprieve and allow you to spend time with Rapunzel. That and my wife and I wanted to get to know you better…" The king smiled a bit at Eugene.

Eugene felt himself smile back. Knowing he probably wouldn't get a better moment Eugene said, "I want to thank you and the queen, Your Majesty. You've been far kinder to me than I deserve."

The king looked at Eugene, startled. "You make that sound like a good-bye, Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene shrugged, trying to keep the emotions off of his face. "It is, isn't it?"

The king frowned. "Not if I have any say in all this." When Eugene looked at the king in surprise he sighed again. "…Eugene. I can honestly say that I like you." The king ignored Eugene's shocked expression. "I tried not to, if I have to be honest. I thought you to be a selfish thief, only caring about yourself and getting what you wanted no matter the hurt or problems it brought on others."

Eugene slumped, knowing that he was like that; at least before he met Rapunzel and fell in love with her.

The king smiled. "But, like I already said; you are not what I imagined. Perhaps you were, at one point, a selfish thief. Now, however, I see a totally different man. I believe I have my daughter to thank for that?"

Eugene smiled and nodded.

The king chuckled. "I'll never be able to express my gratitude for having my daughter back safely with us. If this is the only way to repay that, then I will not stand down until you are forgiven and a free man."

Eugene looked at the king, unsure of what to say. Never before had anyone defended him- at all, actually.

"I don't… I don't know what to say. But I don't want to cause any trouble for-"

"Really, Eugene, stop." The king sighed. "While I may not be able to get you off with nothing, I will not let them give you a harsh, or permanent, punishment. There I will stand my ground and use every ounce of ruling I can. You have my word."

Eugene watched the king in amazement. "Thank you," he managed to utter out.

The king nodded. "I do have faith in you. As any parent, I have gone through all the good and bad of allowing you to court my daughter."

Eugene felt his face heat up and he squirmed in his seat. Oh god, was this one of those conversations?

"While you have a shady past I believe the present far outweighs that. And I've no doubt that my daughter loves you and that you love her. My wife and I may not know everything that happened between you two, but we can clearly see the deep connection you and Rapunzel share. I know she'll be safe with you, and that you can take care of her."

Eugene nodded. "As I said, I'll never hurt Rapunzel, nor will I let her come to harm."

The king smiled. "Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed you, you may go."

Eugene laughed. He stood, but before he left he turned back to the king and bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Eugene."

The two smiled and Eugene exited the room. Walking back down the hallway, he sighed and ran his hands over his face. This was far more than he expected. He had thought that with the trial coming up he would be forced to leave the castle, and leave Rapunzel. The king himself said it- people didn't like his presence here. That didn't come as a shock, but he really didn't want the king to feel pressured about having to deal with a thief.

But now that he knew the king was on his side and would fight for him, Eugene could feel less anxious. Even if it turned out that the council and people got what they wanted, Eugene would find peace in knowing that, for once, he had people who genuinely cared.

And, man, did that make all the difference. The next night the king informed Eugene that the trial would held in four days. Graciously, the king and queen put the lessons on hold so that he and Rapunzel could spend all their time together before the trial. While it wasn't said aloud, they all knew that it could very well be the last days Eugene _could_ spend time with her.

The first day they had free they went down to visit with Alex and Maximus. Both were subdued, having already heard about the trial. Rapunzel and Eugene did their best to cheer Alex up, and Max and Pascal helped by giving Alex a ride outside around the grounds while the chameleon stood on Max's head and entertained him. The boy was thrilled, and was soon laughing and chatting away like normal.

And Alex's happiness was contagious, for Rapunzel and Eugene's thoughts turned from the trial and the worries it brought. Towards the end of the visit, they all had a race back to the palace horse's stables. Of course, Max won along with Pascal because he was still on the horse's head. Alex beat Eugene and Rapunzel while the two tied. Rapunzel accused Eugene of holding back just so she wouldn't lose, but Eugene denied it. While Rapunzel was a fast runner, Eugene could easily out run her but he wouldn't tell her that.

At the end of the visit before Rapunzel and Eugene could leave, Alex jumped at Eugene, hugging him around the middle. Taken by surprise, Eugene looked at Rapunzel who had tears in her eyes and smiling sadly. He smiled at her before returning the hug, bending down a bit to be able to do so.

"I like you, even if others don't," Alex mumbled, his head hidden.

Eugene chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks buddy. I appreciate that."

Alex pulled back with teary eyes, trying to hide it by putting on an annoyed face as he patted his hair back into place. Eugene laughed. Rapunzel made a little noise before running forward and sweeping them both up into a hug.

"You are squishing me!" Alex squirmed but was giggling the whole time.

Laughing, the three parted and Eugene, Rapunzel, and Pascal said bye to the boy and headed back to the castle. Their moods were considerably uplifted and it showed. The queen hopefully suggested they all have a game night and even if Eugene wasn't willing he could never have said no to her. He figured that ever since losing their daughter, the king and queen missed out on so many things they would have loved to do with Rapunzel.

He was proven right when the queen squealed in delight when they agreed and grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them to the family room. She and the king went on about all the different games they had and what they could play. Some Eugene never even heard of, but Rapunzel never heard of any of the group ones. The only ones she had in her tower were the ones she could play by herself or with Pascal or that woman, and that was a very small list.

So the three, the king, queen, and Eugene, had fun introducing new games to both Rapunzel and Pascal. Eyes wide in wonder and excitement, the two listened raptly as rules and points were explained. During one game, Rapunzel wanted a piece Eugene had.

"Aw, come one, Eugene!"

"No, Blondie! That's against the rules." He grinned at her.

Rapunzel pouted at him and Eugene almost gave in. Steeling himself, Eugene said no again. She shrugged and turned back to her place setting. Eugene only had a second to be relieved because Rapunzel flung herself at him, grabbing at the piece.

"Give… it!" She strained, reaching for the piece that Eugene had swiftly held out of her reach.

He laughed and told her no again. Out of the corer of his eye he could see the king and queen laughing at their antics. Suddenly he felt a sensation on his stomach and yelped, trying to pull back from Rapunzel's fingers.

"Foul play! No tickling!" Eugene ground out, trying not to laugh. He tickled her back and the two tumbled around the floor, wrestling for the piece. At one point Rapunzel pried it from his fingers but he quickly spun her around and pinned her down, grabbing it back. He pulled back with a "HA!"

Rapunzel sat up and huffed, folding her arms. Eugene had to snort at her disheveled appearance; her hair was sticking up at different angles and her dress was rumpled and she had the cutest pout on her face.

"Fine, keep it. It's a lousy piece anyways," she mumbled.

"Then why do you want it?" he asked.

Shrugging, she replied, "It's pretty…"

He blinked at her. Then he smiled and held the piece out to her. She took it and kissed his cheek before they returned to their spots. Further into the game, Rapunzel eyed Eugene deviously.

"Actually, the real reason I wanted that piece was because I could use it to beat you." And with that she placed her pieces and Eugene lost.

Eugene stared at the board in shock and the king laughed uproariously.

"That's my girl!" He laughed.

The queen was helplessly trying to hide her own laughing but failing miserably.

Groaning, Eugene leaned back and eyed Rapunzel. "Cunning. I'm actually quite proud of you."

She grinned. "You should be- I learned that from you."

Shaking his head, Eugene couldn't help but chuckle. He conceded the game, not that he had a choice, and dedicated the remainder of it trying to sabotage Rapunzel. He succeeded and she lost soon after. She swatted Eugene for it, but was laughing happily. The two watched as the king and queen continued the game.

Surprisingly, the queen had a bit of a competitive streak with a fierce determination (now Eugene had no doubts about whom Rapunzel got that from) and she ultimately won the game. Eugene smiled as he watched the king and queen banter back and forth.

Later, when they were retiring for the night and king and queen bid them good night, Eugene and Rapunzel stayed up a little, talking in his room.

"I'm worried," Rapunzel mumbled.

That would be why she was holding onto him so tightly, Eugene thought. He chuckled. "Well, Blondie, I would be lying if I said I wasn't as well…"

Rapunzel lifted her head from where she rested it on his chest to look at him. "They can't take you away…" She whispered. "Not after…" Biting her lip, she lowered her head to his chest again.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene sighed deeply. "I love you," was all he could say. There was no sweet words, no promises he could make. He wished there was, but it was all out of his control. And that made him feel trapped and helpless, much like he used to feel years ago when he was stuck at the orphanage.

"And I love you…" Rapunzel leaned up and kissed him.

Eugene reeled from the passion and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Like when he had held her after she healed him, Eugene grounded himself on their love. Breathless, they broke the kiss and stayed close, resting their foreheads together. He looked into Rapunzel's green eyes, all misty with unshed tears, and smiled.

"God I love you…" he whispered.

Rapunzel choked out a laugh. "Why does this feel like before?"

"Before?"

"When you died…"

Eugene squeezed his eyes shut a moment, his heart tearing apart a little. "Rapunzel... I honestly don't know what will happen, but I love you and I am grateful that we met. Fate, destiny… a horse," he grinned, "Whatever brought us together, I will _always_ love you-"

She laughed a little, but said, "Please don't…"

Eugene grabbed hold of her hands and brought them to his lips. "And I'll _definitely_ never forget you."

Rapunzel shook her head. After taking a deep breath she looked at him. "I won't. I won't say good bye. Not a second time."

Eugene nodded and smiled, kissing her gently. He trailed quick kisses across her face, making her laugh through her tears. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. They sat close to each other long into the night until they started drifting off. Eugene insisted they go to bed, which Rapunzel took as an invite to fall asleep with him on the couch. Chuckling, Eugene prodded her until she reluctantly stood to go to her own bed.

She gave him a long good night kiss before slowly exiting. She held onto his hand as if he would disappear at that moment.

"Good night, Rapunzel. I'll be right here in the morning. I'll even give you a personal invite to wake me up by pouncing on me, screaming about how beautiful the morning sun is." He laughed lightly.

She let out a small giggle but was still reluctant to leave.

"Really now, the guards aren't going to come in the middle of the night and arrest me," Eugene said. And though he said it, he couldn't stop himself from surveying the hall for guards. Luckily it was too dark so Rapunzel missed the action.

"Alright…" She mumbled and gave him a quick kiss before stepping over to her door. She walked in and waved at him before slowly shutting it, watching him the whole time.

He smiled and waved until she had shut the door. He waited a moment to make sure she would stay in before he shut his own. Drained, he plopped down on the bed. He wished sleep would come easily, but it didn't and all his thoughts and worries pulled him into an uneasy sleep.

Faintly, Eugene heard a door open, lightly hitting the wall. He rolled over to face the door just as someone crashed into him.

"Eugene…" that someone breathed out and he instantly knew it was Rapunzel. And she was crying.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Eugene pushed himself up and pulled her up with him. She clung to him, burying her teary face into his chest. He soothed her until she was calm and she could finally speak audibly.

"I had a dream- a nightmare, actually. You weren't here, like you said you would be. I ran, trying to find you. Then I found myself in the tower, except it wasn't the tower. It was the room, but it was out in the courtyard. And you…"

Rapunzel trailed off, sobbing. Eugene kissed her on top of her head, rubbing a hand over her back.

"You were there, on the floor where you fell when she stabbed you. Where the window should have been was the gallows. The noose was dripping- dripping blood."

A shiver ran through Eugene as Rapunzel recounted her nightmare and he pulled her closer, giving comfort to himself as much as her.

"You weren't moving. I tried to reach you, but I couldn't move. Then suddenly there was a bunch of yelling and jeering. So many people surrounded the room, all showing such hate. When I looked back at you, you were covered in blood and that woman was standing above you with that dagger!"

Slowly, Rapunzel was working herself up into a panic so Eugene wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to calm her.

"And the worst part? The whole time you're eyes were open and on me, pleading with me to help and I couldn't!"

"Rapunzel!" Eugene pulled back and took her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. With a sob she opened her eyes from being clenched shut. She looked at him and broke into tears again. Eugene pulled her close and rocked her. "Shh, it's alright…"

"I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Eugene asked, confused.

"This is my fault. You wanted to let me come here on my own to avoid the guards but I insisted you come. And now they want to punish you…"

"Hey!" Eugene pushed her back so she would look into his eyes. "I don't regret coming here with you. I'm lucky to have gotten the chance to bring you back to your parents, back to your rightful home. Do not apologize for that. Do you hear me?"

Rapunzel sniffed and nodded. Eugene kissed her forehead and, lingering there asked, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now you should get back to sleep." Immediately Rapunzel whimpered and dived back into his arms. Sighing, Eugene said, "No, I won't make you leave. You can stay here." When she peeked up at him he smiled. "And I'll be right here next to you."

Eugene helped her under the sheets and pulled the blanket over her. He knew he was stepping over the line doing this, but couldn't bring himself to care. Rapunzel needed him, and he was going to be there for her. He hoped that whoever found them saw that he kept himself separated from her by the layers of the bedding and wouldn't be too scandalized. He settled down on top of the comforter and pulled Rapunzel close, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

In return, Rapunzel interlocked their fingers and leaned back into him. "Thank you…" she mumbled, already falling asleep.

With a fond smile, Eugene looked down on her and whispered. "Of course, my princess. Whenever you need me, I'll be there…" He kissed her temple before falling asleep himself.

Early morning, Eugene woke up to the sight and comfort of Rapunzel next to him. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized he wasn't shivering like he had been throughout the night and saw that a blanket had been placed over him. He frowned, trying to remember who could have done that. Suddenly he vaguely remembered the queen standing over him telling him to go back to sleep but that might have been his imagination. He shook it off and buried his face in Rapunzel's hair, letting sleep claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

As ever, thank you _everyone._ And now here's the next chapter (with just two more to go!), hope you enjoy!

* * *

That evening, Eugene sat with the king and another man by the name of Walter Perry, who would be Eugene's lawyer.

"While I am not a fan of Flynn Rider," Mr. Perry started as an introduction, "His Majesty assures me that you are, in fact, a changed man. And that you now prefer to go by the name of Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene blinked. "Yes, sir." He didn't like the scrutiny his supposed lawyer was eyeing him with. The man harrumphed and turned back to the papers he had been going through.

"Well then, Mr. Fitzherbert, it is a pleasure to meet you and represent you. A fascinating case, I'll have to say. That's why I took it."

Eugene looked at the king with a raised brow. The king gave him a small smile and offered him a seat. Sitting down on the chair next to the lawyer's, Eugene leaned over a bit to glance at the papers the man was looking through.

"If you were so curious about the papers, all you had to do was ask to see them," Mr. Perry stated, not looking away from the papers.

Eugene leaned away, sorry to have been caught. The king chuckled before saying, "Walter is looking through the records of your past crimes."

Eugene winced and slouched in his seat. He eyed the papers again, noticing it was kind of thick and couldn't help asking, "Is that _all_ records of just my crimes?"

Mr. Perry turned to him. "No," was all he said before turning his attention back onto the papers.

Eugene frowned, glanced at the king, and then asked, "Can I see them?"

Mr. Perry sighed, a little too exuberantly Eugene thought, before looking at him. "It would be '_may_ I see them', and the answer is no." He turned back to the papers.

Eugene stared at the man before turning to the king, who just shrugged at him. Wanting to read the papers, Eugene didn't give up. "But seeing as they pertain to me and you said that I could ask to see them, I believe I should be allowed."

"Will you just wait, young man? I am reading."

Eugene and Mr. Perry stared at each other before the lawyer returned to reading the papers. Leaning far over his seat and purposely making it creak loudly, Eugene started reading over the lawyer's shoulder.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Here… But do not get them out of order!" Mr. Perry exclaimed, thrusting a handful at him.

Eugene grinned at his victory. "Thank you, sir." He heard the king chuckle as he sat back down and began reading. Reading through them, Eugene was amazed at the level of dedication the captain had been at tracking his every move. When Eugene had first begun thieving- even before going under the name of Flynn Rider- the captain actually wasn't the Captain of the Guards yet.

He did rise quickly through the ranks due to his determination and skill, though. Eugene had to admit the captain was good at what he did, far better than the other guards. But, Eugene was proud to say, not good enough to catch him. Though, maybe that wasn't something to be proud of… Yes, it was, Eugene decided. He quickly read through the comments the captain made and actually began understanding his side of the chases.

It was enlightening for Eugene, finally knowing how the captain had tracked him and would strategize his next moves. And as Mr. Perry said, it wasn't just records of his crimes. Apparently, the captain and guards interviewed as many people as they could about him, trying to figure out his character and find out where he came from. Turning to one page, Eugene froze. The page contained a sketch of a worn but still sturdy three story building. The orphanage he stayed at was just as he remembered it.

He wondered curiously what the place looked like now. Looking up in thought he caught the king watching him. Eugene quickly looked down and flipped to the next page. He skimmed an interview with his old administrators and realized that because he had gone by a different name, there had been no definite conclusion as to whether or not the orphanage had been where Eugene, or rather Flynn Rider, came from. He grinned as he read one interview with his old caregiver; Eugene knew that the woman would have been able to put two and two together.

She told the guards that even if Flynn Rider was Eugene, that he was still a good kid, despite his thieving. Miss Jacquelyn was her name, and she was a good administrator. Eugene liked her and wondered if she was still working there. Eugene quickly finished his stack and turned to Mr. Perry. He frowned when he saw the man slowly reading through them. Leaning over again, Eugene was hoping the lawyer would get the hint.

Thankfully he did and wordlessly handed him another small stack without even looking up. Eugene scanned through them, finding it interesting that he could actually see the events unfolding through the captain's perspective. Wow, Eugene thought, the captain _really_ wanted him caught. He winced at some of the more insulting comments but one caught his interest.

_'Once again, Rider eluded capture. It is to be noted that while he was outnumbered, it is clear that he was not outsmarted. My men and I continue to find ourselves, begrudgingly, impressed by Rider's ever maturing wit and skill.'_

Eugene leaned back in his seat in amazement. All he could think was 'woah'… He thought the captain hated his guts and only wanted to capture him and see him hanged. Well, that last bit was true, and probably the first, but still. To read the captain's own comment about being impressed by him, Eugene couldn't help but feel a little redeemed in the captain's eyes. But he was almost positive the captain didn't see it that way.

Eugene blinked when another stack was placed in front of him. He turned to see Mr. Perry holding them out. He took them and quickly finished scanning through the papers, handing them back to the lawyer when he was finished.

"Satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Fitzherbert?" Mr. Perry asked as he straightened the pile and returned them to a case.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ever hear the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

Eugene grinned. "Then it's a good thing I have nine lives."

The king laughed as Mr. Perry rolled his eyes, un-amused. Eugene had often been referred to as a cat throughout his life because of both his ability to get around quietly and scale buildings and because he always escaped or eluded capture, even if he had been in an enemy's grasps. And that was something Eugene was proud of, no matter what.

"Well, Mr. Fitzherbert, you have quite the list against you. However, your criminal career was simply thieving, although that is bad enough, especially to the extent you've succeeded. Had you done worse, say murder or kidnapping, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to help you. But seeing as you haven't stooped that low, there is luck." Mr. Perry informed him.

Eugene smiled, glad it wasn't as bleak as it seemed.

"Though, of course," Mr. Perry continued, "you have nearly an entire kingdom full of people who want to see you pay for the crimes committed against them."

The smiled slipped and Eugene frowned at the lawyer.

Mr. Perry smiled. "Never fear, young man, for that is where I come in. I shall go conduct my own interviews and find people who will speak in your favor." He eyed Eugene sternly. "Let's hope that you haven't managed to piss off every single resident of this kingdom."

Though he knew he probably deserved that, Eugene couldn't help but feel insulted. For many hours, Eugene sat there as Mr. Perry explained to him how the trial will proceed and what could happen if this or that happened and honestly he was starting to get lost. He tried to pay attention and keep up, but there were too many technicalities for him to find interesting. All in all, Eugene was glad he would have a lawyer to walk him through this. He only hoped Mr. Perry could walk him _out_ of it as well.

Finally Mr. Perry was done with him and the king dismissed Eugene. He thanked the lawyer and bowed to the king and exited. He headed straight for Rapunzel's room and found her sketching. Normally she was happy while she did this, but right now Eugene saw that she was melancholy.

"Penny for your thoughts," Eugene said as he entered her room. She jumped and turned to him, a smile lighting her face.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Yeah, well, I do that. I sneak around beautiful girl's bedrooms and watch them draw."

"Oh?" Rapunzel played along. "And how many beautiful girls have you stalked, Mr. Fitzherbert?" She turned back to her drawing pad.

Grinning, he came up behind her and put his arms around her. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "Well if we're counting you… none!" He finished casually and earned an elbow in the gut.

"Eugene! You're horrible."

"Ow, jeez Blondie!" Eugene slid to the floor, clutching his stomach. It didn't actually hurt that bad, but he wanted to make her feel guilty. He rolled a bit and eyed her; it wasn't working.

He sighed and sat up before suddenly grabbing her and pulling her down. Rapunzel squealed as she fell on top of him. Laughing, Eugene rolled over and pinned her under him. He ignored the fact that the door was open and leaned in close to her.

"I was being honest, Rapunzel. Because you're not a girl, you're a beautiful…young… woman." he murmured, kissing each of her cheeks and then her forehead in between his words before grinning down at her. She blushed and shook her head.

"You are horrible…"

"But you love me," he shrugged.

"I do." She reached up and grabbed his face gently, trailing her fingernails along his cheeks. She leaned up and he closed his eyes, but before their lips met he was pushed sideways and fell to the floor with Rapunzel pinning him down.

She grinned down at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She stood and offered him a hand. He took it, laughing. He leaned in for a kiss, but a throat clearing made him freeze.

"If you two children are done with your games, I think I'd like to speak to my daughter for a quick moment, Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene and Rapunzel both turned bright red as they looked towards the door and saw the queen standing there. Rapunzel bit her lip while Eugene fumbled with an explanation.

"No need, Eugene… Just give us a moment please," the queen smiled gently at him.

"Right…" He whispered, still red and threw a glance at Rapunzel before slipping out of the room and to his own. He heard the queen chuckle before he shut his door. He groaned and put his head in his hands. How long had the queen been standing there? Eugene blushed all over again. Oh, god… He flopped onto his bed and laid there until his door opened. He looked up to see a sheepish Rapunzel entering.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

She shook her head with a grin. "No, but she did give me a talking to about how a lady and her escort ought to behave."

Eugene winced. "Am I next, then?"

Rapunzel laughed, "I don't think so. She said she was sure you were aware of the 'proper ways to conduct yourself'- her words."

With a grimace, Eugene said, "Sorry."

She laughed and slid onto his bed, coming around to his head. "Don't be."

Eugene quirked a brow at her. "You do know this is probably one of those things your mother meant, right? You being in my room… on my bed…"

Rapunzel shrugged. "It's not like we're going to…" She blushed and bit her lip, hiding a grin.

Eugene chuckled and Rapunzel pulled him backwards with her until she was leaning against the pillows and laid his head across her stomach where she began playing with his hair.

"How was the meeting with your lawyer?" She asked quietly.

Eugene raised his eyes to look at her upside down. "It went fine. The records on me are kind of thick." At her frown he explained about the comments and interviews. Laughing, he told her what the one said. "I have to say, I find it hard to imagine the captain impressed by me."

"Why?" Rapunzel smiled down at him. "You are very smart and skilled."

"Well, sure, but… It's just weird."

Rapunzel chuckled. He felt her fingers against his scalp and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"No…"

Eugene could practically feel her smiling. They lay in silence for a long while until Eugene spoke up again.

"They went to my old orphanage," he said softly.

The fingers stopped and Eugene opened his eyes to find her watching him. "Do you… I mean…" Rapunzel frowned. She appeared timid and almost worried. Eugene just looked at her, waiting for her to ask whatever it was she was trying to ask. "What was it like?" At his frown she said, "Not being an orphan, but being _there_."

Eugene grinned and Rapunzel relaxed. He eyed her. "What?"

"What?"

"Why were you behaving like that? …Almost as if you were afraid of my answer…"

Rapunzel lowered her eyes away from his. "I was… curious, so I did some checking into it. I found out that some caretakers, and new parents… don't treat their kids nicely." She finished in a small voice.

Eugene frowned before sitting up. He turned to face her and gave her a kiss. "While it's true that there are bad caretakers out there, not all of them are like that. I was lucky enough to have a very nice one. In fact, I think you and Miss Jacquelyn would have gotten along just fine." Now that he thought of that, Eugene shuddered. "And one of you on your own is bad enough!"

Rapunzel laughed and kissed him. She pushed him back down and began playing with his hair again. "Tell me about her?"

Eugene laughed and began telling her stories about how he would constantly annoy the young caretaker. Because compared to the other administrators at Eugene's orphanage, she _was_ young. While Eugene had never asked, he guessed she had been in her early thirties. He regaled Rapunzel with his many adventures, either off by himself or with his closest friend, Tommy, beside him and how those adventures would usually land them in trouble.

Rapunzel laughed and gasped in all the right places and Eugene felt like he was back at the orphanage, reading _The Tales of Flynnagin Rider_ to the other kids. They were so engrossed that they missed lunch, causing Tristan and Annette to bring them platters of food.

Tristan had eyed them and their positions, but Annette blushed and respectfully didn't comment. Eugene rolled his eyes at Tristan; it's not like they were doing anything improper, it was just… not proper… Forget that that didn't quite make sense. The two thanked and dismissed the aides and brought the food over to the bed. Lounging against the comfy pillows, Eugene and Rapunzel snacked away while Eugene continued his stories. Long after their aides had come back for the empty platters, the two had resumed their positions and were talking about nothing and everything when the king and queen walked by.

They stopped and eyed the two before the queen starting giggling. Eugene looked at her in confusion before the king, smirking, gestured to his hair. Eugene reached up and found a braid. He frowned at Rapunzel but she shrugged, trying to play innocent. She jumped off the bed before running to her parents to kiss them on the cheek and bid them good night. Eugene ruffled his hair out of the braid as the king and queen bid them both good night, giving them stern looks. Eugene couldn't help but feel as if he hadn't dreamt and the queen did in fact find him and Rapunzel together this morning. The queen lingered a moment longer than the king, her eyes on Eugene.

She took a breath to say something, but looked at Rapunzel before smiling. She glanced at Eugene with a nod before walking away. Was it his imagination or did the queen just give him permission to let Rapunzel stay in his room? He shook his head; he had to have been reading too far into that. But if Rapunzel wanted to stay, who was he to deny her? Not only was she the princess and therefore could order him to allow her to stay, he just wouldn't be able to say no to her if she really wanted and needed to stay.

It turned out she did want to stay. Eugene tried to convince her to sleep in her own bed, but she wouldn't have it. So he ended up wrapping her up in his sheets and comforter again before he fetched the blanket for himself. He settled on top of the comforter and Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him and buried her head under his chin.

"I like this," she said.

"So do I…" Eugene admitted, kissing her on top of the head.

Rapunzel sighed contently and mumbled, "Good night, Eugene."

"Good night. Love you."

"Love you, too."

As Rapunzel fell asleep, Eugene smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. If these were his last nights with Rapunzel, he wouldn't want to spend them any other way- even if it got him into trouble.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

About halfway through their last day, Rapunzel decided it would be a good idea to get out of the castle. Of course that sounded fantastic to Eugene, only, unfortunately for him, her idea of getting away meant going out of the kingdom entirely and out into the woods to visit the gang at the Snuggly Duckling.

He tried to put it off, but she was persistent and eventually Eugene broke down. The king and queen were somewhat reluctant to let their daughter go on this visit, but Rapunzel told them the thugs weren't going to do anything and Eugene had to agree with that.

"They adore Rapunzel, really. They wouldn't hurt her," Eugene assured them. They either took his word for it or remembered the thugs' conduct at the jail because they gave the two their consent after a firm warning to Eugene to protect Rapunzel- as if he needed told. And after a lot of convincing on Eugene's part and one smile from Rapunzel, the captain let Maximus join them and the group set out towards the Snuggly Duckling.

They had just past the bridge when Rapunzel squealed suddenly, startling everyone. "This is just like before! The four of us on an adventure! This is so fun!"

Eugene chuckled. "Yeah, Blondie, it sure is. It's nice to get back out here. Not that I don't like the castle, but after spending your whole life moving from place to place you get a little homesick for the forest."

Eugene was hoping for a leisurely ride through the forest, not something he's been able to do before, but they had to make stop after stop for Rapunzel to get down off of Max to go wonder at something. Eugene noticed the horse was getting worn out from the constant mounting and de-mounting so the next time Rapunzel wanted down he slid off of Max and patted the horse.

"Don't worry, we'll walk from now on," he said with a grin.

Max neighed in appreciation as they continued walking. Eugene watched Rapunzel and Pascal playing in the river and couldn't help but let his worries cloud him for a moment. He sighed and rubbed a hand on his face.

Max snorted and bumped his head against Eugene's shoulder. Eugene looked up at the horse and saw Max watching him with sadness in his eyes. Eugene wordlessly smiled and patted a hand on Max's neck, appreciating the sympathy. Hours later, they made it to the Snuggly Duckling and Rapunzel excitedly rushed in. Eugene almost had a heart attack when she did that because of their last welcome, but he didn't have to worry because most of the occupants recognized her and knew she was not to be harmed.

She headed straight for the bar, beaming when she gazed at the secret passageway, and was surrounded by the guys.

"What brings you to our part of town, Princess?" Hookhand asked.

"Just a visit!" Rapunzel's smiled faded as she said, "Eugene's trial is tomorrow, so we…" She gave a sad shrug.

The thugs looked at her with sympathy and Eugene was surprised to see some thrown his way.

"Well, you've come to the right place," Big Nose said. "I'd say a couple drinks on the house for these two!"

Eugene slid through the thugs and sat on the stool next to Rapunzel as the bartender filled some mugs. He was glad for the drink, but eyed Rapunzel's as it was placed in front of her. He watched her stare at it from different angles before picking it up and sniffing it.

"I've never had beer…" She mumbled before taking a sip. Unsurprisingly, she grimaced. "Why do people like that?" She turned to Eugene.

He laughed. "It's an acquired taste. The more you drink, the more you get used to it."

"Hm…" Rapunzel took a bigger sip, only making a light face this time.

"Since you haven't ever actually drunk before, be careful," Eugene warned. Suddenly he burst out laughing, imagining a drunken Rapunzel. When she eyed him curiously, he explained, "You drunk- that's an image." She swatted him with a grin. "But seriously," he continued, "I don't want to be responsible for getting you drunk- I don't think your parents would forgive me for that."

"Oh, they would eventually. My parents love you," Rapunzel said around another sip.

Eugene smiled a bit sadly as he shook his head. He glanced around him and realized with amusement that he was sitting in a bar full of thugs previously thought to be vicious, peacefully drinking, and next to a princess of all people. He turned back to Rapunzel and saw that Pascal had wanted to try the beer and now had his own little saucer. Snorting, Eugene idly thought he should be getting Max drunk to add to the oddity of it all. He was sorely tempted to drag the horse in here to do just that but refrained, seeing as Max was their ride home.

After an hour when Rapunzel had started to get a little tipsy, Eugene cut her off from any more alcohol. She giggled and hung from his neck but didn't demand her drink back.

"You smell good…" She said out of nowhere.

Chuckling, Eugene asked, "What?"

"You smell good!" Rapunzel chirped before rubbing her face against his. "Hmm….. I love you. So much."

Laughing at her antics, Eugene wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get her to sit down and be still. But no matter how hard he pulled, Rapunzel stayed glued to his face and she somehow managed to sit on his lap and wrap her legs around his waist. He sighed and gave up, content that she was at least sitting still. Actually, he was very content to just let her sit there on his lap with her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him.

He was glad there were no king and queen to make him nervous, glad there were no guards or aides that could walk in on them. It was just him and Rapunzel. And a room full of thugs, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that. Completely ignoring everything and everyone else, Eugene allowed himself this moment to drape his arms around the girl he loves and just be with her

Hearing a throat clearing, Eugene lifted his head and sighed at the sight of the person standing in front of him.

"What? Don't trust me?" Eugene asked, offended and irritated.

"It's not that…" The captain said slowly as he eyed to the two.

Rapunzel hadn't moved, and as far as Eugene could tell she had fallen asleep. He glanced around to see Pascal was passed out next to his empty saucer. Poor little guy, he would probably have a hangover. Eugene was puzzling out whether that was possible or not when the captain took a seat across from him. Eugene looked around the pub and saw that most of the thugs cleared out, either due to the captain's presence or the fact that the sun was starting to set, which startled Eugene. How long had they been sitting there?

A small group of thugs, the ones who rescued Eugene from his hanging, was still around and eyeing the captain suspiciously. He vaguely wondered if they would do anything to help Eugene if the captain were to arrest him right now.

His thoughts returned to the captain when the man ordered a drink. When Eugene raised a surprised eye brow he said, "I'm off duty."

"Uh huh… And you coincidentally chose this very bar…" Eugene didn't believe that.

The captain frowned at him. "Whatever. I don't care what you think." The captain's expression softened when he gazed at Rapunzel. He didn't say anything but he shook his head and picked up the mug that was just placed in front of him.

"And I don't care what you think, so buzz off about Rapunzel and me."

"That's not what I was thinking about. Well, not in the sense you were, apparently."

Eugene frowned in confusion. It wasn't everyday, or at all, that Eugene casually conversed with a guard, much less the Captain of the Guards.

With a frustrated sigh, the captain said, "It's a bad situation, I'll be honest. How a girl like her ever grew fond of someone like you I'll never understand. But it's a pity that she has to go through all this."

Eugene tightened his arms around Rapunzel, careful not to wake her. "I couldn't agree more…" He said to the surprise of the captain. He smiled at the man's bewildered stare. After a few moments the bewilderment turned into a frown.

"You really have changed, Rider?"

Eugene shrugged lightly, resting his chin on Rapunzel's shoulder. He was way too comfortable to let a thing like the captain's sudden presence turn him off from cuddling Rapunzel. That and he was getting tired.

The captain let out a small noise before turning to his mug. Eugene closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off. He knew he really should get himself and Rapunzel moving.

"I don't think you want to fall asleep here, Rider. You two should head back to the castle," The captain voiced.

Eugene straightened and nodded. He didn't want to have to wake Rapunzel, but he couldn't very well get her atop a horse on his own. He nudged her, calling her name until she moved.

"Whaaaat…?"

Eugene chuckled. "Time to go, Blondie." When Rapunzel whined and tightened her hold, Eugene clicked his tongue. "Now, now. There's a warm, oversized, comfy bed awaiting you, Princess. We wouldn't settle for you sleeping overnight in a grimy bar like this, now would we?" He heard an insulted snort coming from his right and looked over to see the thugs frowning. "No offense," he said. They glared at him, obviously taking offense.

Since Rapunzel wasn't being helpful, he decided it would just be easier to carry her out and hoped the night air would wake her up more effectively. He stood and swung her legs around to carry her bridal style. He paused to eye Pascal. He tried to reach out but he was too far away. Turning to the amused captain, Eugene asked if he could hand the chameleon over.

"Yeah, just pick him up and set him down on Rapunzel's stomach. It's fine. He crawls over her all the time, she doesn't mind."

The captain made a face as he took Pascal's tail in between his fingers and picked him up. He set the still unconscious reptile on Rapunzel's stomach.

"Thanks." Eugene started to walk off.

"Take care of her, Rider," the captain mumbled into his drink.

Eugene looked back at him, but the other man had his back to them and was drinking from his mug. Shrugging, Eugene left the bar, nodding to the thugs. Rapunzel shifted when he stepped out into the night air, but didn't appear to want to fully wake up. He smiled and set her feet down, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall and making sure to catch Pascal.

"C'mon, Rapunzel, time to go home. Then you can sleep."

Finally she sighed and opened her eyes and blinked at the sky. "It's dark." She looked at Eugene. "I fell asleep. Oh, that's rude."

Laughing, Eugene assured her, "I don't think the thugs care." He gave her a boost onto Max and handed her Pascal before mounting behind her.

They were quiet the whole ride back to the castle, the compatible silence broken every now and again by a random, casual comment. Just as it had gotten really dark, they made it to the castle. Max insisted he carry them to the doors and Eugene was thankful seeing as Rapunzel was starting to fall asleep again and he was too tired to carry her- not that he wouldn't have.

They said good night to Max and thanked him before making their way into the castle. They found the king and queen waiting up, which made Eugene feel guilty about having stayed out so late but they weren't mad. They made their bids goodnight and everyone parted ways. Eugene was stretched out on his bed thinking about the next morning and the trial it would bring when his door creaked open. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

Rapunzel crawled onto the bed and stared at him. He grinned and held up the bedding to allow her to slide under them. He was prepared and had the extra blanket on the other side of the bed and draped that over him as Rapunzel buried herself under his sheets and comforter. With sighs, Eugene and Rapunzel settled down, weaving their arms around each other.

"I'm scared," Rapunzel whispered.

"I am, too." Rapunzel looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'd be a fool not to be, really," Eugene said. "But I trust your father. And whatever comes of this trial, I'll take without argument or fight."

Rapunzel sighed and scooted closer, burying her face in his chest. "I can't make that same guarantee…"

Eugene chuckled. But he knew she was being serious, which made him feel incredibly loved and worried. What would Rapunzel do if he got a bad sentence? What would happen to her? She was attached to him- evidence being the fact that she was here right now, and had shared his bed the last few nights, not wanting to be away from him.

Kissing the top of her head, he prayed to whatever gods listening that Rapunzel be safe whatever the outcome of the trial.


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty, almost there! Everyone, thank you for your interest in my little story here. I'm glad you all are enjoying it. Now here's chapter eight!

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Perry went over the trial with Eugene again. Breakfast was over and the two were waiting in the Antechamber while the council set up for the trial.

"Now, remember; do _not_ speak out of turn. Not only is it very rude, no one will take to it kindly. Also, try to be temperate. And, if at all possible-"

"Really? You make it sound like I'm an uncivilized lout with no manners!" Eugene interrupted the lawyer's speech. When he got a pointed look, Eugene groaned. "Look, I'll be as docile as a baby lamb going for slaughter I promise."

Mr. Perry sighed. "While I cannot promise you a victory in this trial, I assure you I will do my absolute best."

"I know, I know. But have you ever been on the receiving end of all this?" Eugene gestured widely to the approximate direction of the court room.

"No… Thank god."

Eugene stared at the lawyer before letting out a short chuckle. When he had parted ways with Rapunzel after breakfast earlier he was fine, but now, waiting, he was getting nervous. Eugene stood and paced, catching the lawyer rolling his eyes at him. Eugene didn't care; he had to get rid of some of the pent up energy that was threatening to overwhelm him.

The door opened and Tristan entered, looking harassed. Eugene frowned at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

The aide sighed. "There are… ruffians out there. They won't leave. And they're making such a fuss about staying for the trial. The princess stepped in, though, and said it was alright."

Eugene wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. The thought of the Pub Thugs being there to witness his trial made him want to bash his head into a wall. He was going to comment, but a knock interrupted him. Tristan answered it and each of the occupants of the room groaned; Hookhand and Big Nose were standing at the door.

"What? What is it guys?" Eugene asked.

"Well, aren't you looking horrible today," Hookhand stated and barged in. Tristan let out an indignant noise as he was pushed aside.

Big Nose followed him in, asking, "May we have a moment with Ri- er Mr. Fitzherbert, gentlemen?"

Eugene looked pleadingly at the other two, but Tristan and Mr. Perry shook their heads and exited the room quickly. Groaning, Eugene turned to the thugs. "What?"

"Listen, you ungrateful whelp, we've brought you something to calm the nerves," Hookhand growled and brought out a flask.

Eugene stared at him. "Are you insane? I'm not getting drunk!"

"Who said anything about getting drunk?" Big Nose asked. "Just a sip or two, and all your troubles will be soothed."

Eugene grimaced at the romantic's attempt at a soothing voice. He eyed the two, then the flask. He shouldn't. He thought of the trial, and the council sneering at him unpleasantly and having to sit through it all and his stomach flipped. He reached out and snatched the flask. The two thugs grinned at him but Eugene paused before drinking. This was a bad idea. But, hey, if he was going down he may as well have one last drink, right?

"Bottoms up…" He muttered and took a long sip. With a sigh, Eugene returned the flask to Hookhand. He cleared his throat. "Alright. Yeah. I feel better. I guess…"

The door opened and Tristan popped his head in. "They're ready now, sir."

Eugene nodded. "OK! Uh, thanks guys."

"Anytime, Rider…" Hookhand and Big Nose grinned and watched him walk out.

Eugene followed Tristan and the lawyer down the hall, wondering why he was suddenly feeling uneasy about the two thugs. They were up to something, Eugene could tell. But as the doors to the court room loomed in view Eugene stopped caring about that. He had bigger things to worry about.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"And would you mind telling the courtroom, Mr. Donovan, how your family's most valued jewelry was stolen?"

Eugene held back a wince as he eyed the opposing lawyer walk by with a smug grin aimed at him. Five, Eugene thought miserably. This was the fifth person to sit on the bench and tell the entire courtroom how Eugene, rather Flynn Rider, had stolen from them. Not a great shock, but not something he wanted recalled when trying to win over said courtroom.

"Well, not much to tell, is there?" The man asked. "One minute they was there, the next- gone! In the middle of broad daylight Mr. Rider there swept in unseen and then gone with me jewelry!"

"Unseen, Mr. Donovan?" Mr. Perry asked, interrupting whatever the other lawyer was going to say. "So, you have no proof it was Mr. Fitzherbert?"

"Well… I can't say I have no proof, see? I got a neighbor who said she saw it all," Mr. Donovan- or Mr. Doofus as Eugene was secretly calling him- said with a grin.

Mr. Perry raised his eye brows, looking around. "Marvelous! That is quite the testimony! Pray tell- where is this neighbor? _She_ should be sitting there instead. If you've got nothing to prove to us, then your time up there is wasted." Mr. Perry turned to the judge. "If we can please call the next witness, Your Honor."

"Granted. You may step down, Mr. Donovan," The judge nodded to the man.

Dumbfounded, Mr. Doofus stood from the bench and made his way back to his seat in the audience. Doing his best to hold back a grin, Eugene was growing to love his lawyer. The man's sharp wit was slicing through idiots like Mr. Donovan and his hard sarcasm was keeping Eugene calm.

After another round of townspeople, this time legit, Eugene actually groaned aloud when he saw who stepped forward to be the next witness- it was Ulf. How the-? Eugene glanced around and saw that everyone else was just as confused.

"Er… Mr. Perry. May I have a word with you?" The judge just about growled out. Unaffected, Mr. Perry nodded and approached the desk. The two exchanged words until the judge yelled "Fine!" and waved his hands in anger.

With a smile towards Eugene, Mr. Perry stepped up to Ulf, who was sitting on the bench.

"Mr. Ulf. It is to my understanding that you were a key witness to Mr. Fitzherbert and Her Highness, Princess Rapunzel's, visit to the Snuggly Duckling. Now, I understand you don't speak, so I will only ask questions you can answer with a nod or shake of the head. So, is my understanding true?"

Ulf nodded with a smile. Eugene shook his head with wonder. This was so not conventional. He turned slightly to look at Rapunzel and saw her hiding a grin. Her eyes found his and they shared a smile. No it was not, but this whole thing was kind of unique, wasn't it?

"Good, good. Now, my question to you, sir, is if Mr. Fitzherbert showed any kind of ill intent towards the princess at any time?"

Ulf shook his head in a manner that suggested that was a ridiculous notion- which it was, if you asked Eugene. But he doubted any one would.

"So it would be the opposite, then?" Mr. Perry asked. "Mr. Fitzherbert was a complete gentleman towards the princess?"

Eugene made a face. He actually wasn't; he had tried to scare Rapunzel into wanting to go back to her tower just so he could get his satchel back faster. He grinned, knowing that it hadn't worked at all because she got the whole pub to sing about their dreams. Quickly glancing around, Eugene was glad no one was watching him because he wasn't supposed to be showing any reactions, according to Mr. Perry's stern warning.

Ulf paused, putting on a thinking face and bringing a finger up to his chin. He held the finger up as he smiled. Firmly, he nodded his head.

Eugene let out a breath of relief. He shifted, trying to stretch out his back. He had been standing on this ridiculous platform the whole time and was getting stiff. And his feet were hurting.

Mr. Hayword stepped forward and approached Ulf with a grimace. Eugene really didn't like this guy- and not just because he was the opposing lawyer. "Mr… Ulf. You are a criminal yourself, yes?"

Ulf hesitated before nodding slowly.

"And as such, you're privy to..." Mr. Hayword waved a hand, "Shall we say, less than legal matters. And you hear rumors."

Ulf darted his eyes around the courtroom before shrugging with a short nod.

Mr. Hayword nodded, pacing. "So you have heard of all the bad deeds Mr. Rider has done."

Ulf threw Eugene an apologetic look before nodding. Eugene shrugged at him; he couldn't blame the mime for having to tell the truth- tell, so to speak. Heh, Eugene almost laughed at the bad puns running through his head.

"And the list is extensive, correct?"

Ulf shrugged, looking unsure.

"But if you had to guess?"

Ulf looked at Eugene, then frowned at Mr. Hayword before nodding.

"Extensive, then?"

Ulf nodded reluctantly.

"Objection. Seeing as there is no fact, mere speculation, this is invalid," Mr. Perry said.

The judge looked between the two lawyers and Ulf. "This is true. Next line of question, Mr. Hayword."

Mr. Hayword glared at Mr. Perry, who smiled. "I would, but seeing as the witness will not talk, I cannot ask the questions I need to."

The judge dismissed Ulf from the bench. "Your next witness then," the judge gestured to Mr. Hayword.

"Greta Garner, please," Mr. Hayword said.

Eugene knew the name sounded familiar, but only recognized who it was when the man in question stood. It was the thug from the Snuggly Duckling who fetched the guards.

"Mr. Garner, you were there the day Mr. Rider and Her Highness visited the bar, the Snuggly Duckling, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Greta answered Mr. Hayword.

"You left to call in the guards. And when you got back, the thief and the princess were no where in sight. Why was that?" Mr. Hayword threw Eugene and Mr. Perry a smug look.

"The others had hid them."

Eugene glanced at the thugs and saw that they were glaring daggers at Greta- looked like Greta would have to hide from those guys for a long time. Or leave the kingdom. That was a safer bet, seeing how murderous the thugs were looking.

"Ah! So, everyone here would agree that we can't take the word of those ruffians to heart seeing as they had aided a known thief and lied to the authority!"

Yeah, Eugene really didn't like this guy. The thugs apparently agreed and started yelling insults and the guards had to step in.

"Order! Order, I say!" The judge yelled to no avail.

The room was in an uproar now; the council yelled to the guards to contain the thugs and the townspeople scrambled out of the way.

As this was all happening, Eugene stood on the platform getting a headache. If they would all just stop yelling! And if the room stopped spinning- Wait.

Eugene looked around and winced when the shapes and colors of the room swarmed together. Bringing a hand up to his head, Eugene wondered why he himself felt like he was spinning. Suddenly dizzy, Eugene felt himself sway and he clenched his eyes shut, hoping that would help. All he could hear was the yelling and arguing of the council and now the captain and some spectators joined in.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was a muffled scream.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eugene groaned. "My head…" He opened his eyes only to wince at the light attacking his vision. A shadow passed over the source and Eugene opened his eyes again. The king and queen stood in front of the light, blocking it. Rapunzel's face was right in front of his and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, reaching up to rub his aching head. It felt like he was kicked by a horse and then trampled on. He saw multiple expressions cross Rapunzel's face as if she was unsure whether to be frustrated or appeased while disapproval radiated from the monarchs.

With a sigh, Rapunzel said, "Apparently the guys wanted to help by postponing the trial. They… drugged you." She winced apologetically. "They were honestly trying to help!"

Eugene groaned. "I'm going to kill them…"

"Don't worry," the king said, "The judge has banned them from the courtroom for the remainder of your trial."

"Thank god…" Eugene groaned again as his head pounded. "What did they give me? It feels like my head's splitting open!"

Rapunzel looked at him in worry. "They didn't say. Something about it not being exactly legal..."

"Oh, just great," Eugene sighed. "How long will this last?"

"Well, it's been almost nine hours now, and the… 'guy's… didn't give an exact time frame," the queen said gently.

"What?" Eugene sat up in alarm only to make the room spin. He didn't even need Rapunzel pushing him back down to lay still. He wasn't going to attempt that again anytime soon.

"The council put the trial on hold due to the circumstances; they'll reopen again once you're up for it," the king stated.

Eugene sighed. And here he was hoping to just get it over with. He winced and rubbed his head again.

"I think we should leave you to rest- let you sleep off the effects," the queen said, laying a sympathizing hand on his shoulder. Eugene gave her a small smile of thanks. The king nodded to him with a tight smile before he and the queen stepped out of the room. Eugene looked around, not recognizing the room.

"It's a private room in the physician's wing. They called for the doctor when you passed out…" Rapunzel whispered, her eyes misting over.

"Oh, Rapunzel. Sorry. How ya holding up?" He ran his hand down her arm to comfort her.

She shrugged, staring at him. Her eyes hadn't actually left him since he woke up, he noticed. He grinned but she only smiled through a grimace. "I was terrified, Eugene." She laughed humorlessly. "When you fell…" She shook her head.

"Hey, hey. I'm alright, see?" Eugene attempted to sit up, slowly this time. He pushed her hands away until he was sitting straight up and wrapped his arms around her. She clung onto him and sniffled.

"I think that's the only reason they confessed," Rapunzel laughed.

"Hm?"

"The guys. I was so worried and terrified I think I made them feel guilty. They told me not to worry, that they had just slipped you something and that you would be fine."

Eugene made a noise of annoyance. "I can't believe they did that. No, actually, I'm not surprised. The idiots…"

"They were just trying to help…"

"Sure, but they went about it the wrong way!"

"Yeah, they did."

Eugene pulled back from Rapunzel a little and looked at her. "Feeling better?"

She gazed at him before nodding.

"Well hey, look at it this way; if the council and people saw how upset you got at me being drugged just think of how guilty they would feel if they gave me a death sentence!"

Instead of making her laugh like he intended, Rapunzel frowned. "You're right; I would react a lot worse than that…"

Eugene's eyes softened. "Hey…" He lifted her face and cupped her cheek. Kissing her, he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too… The trial was boring."

Eugene laughed, and then winced. He rubbed his head and smiled at her. "You're telling me, Blondie. At least you were sitting…" He groaned. "And to think I have to go through it again… Idiots…"

Rapunzel giggled. "You should rest."

Eugene whined. With a smile, Rapunzel kissed him on the forehead before pushing him back down. Eugene gave her a wounded pout, but she ignored it as she tucked him in- very tightly.

"Jeez, Rapunzel. I don't think I'm planning on going anywhere until my head stops pounding; you don't have to restrain me."

"Shush, Mr. Fitzherbert. Doctors orders!" She kissed him a couple times before sitting on the side of the bed and stretched her legs out to lean against the headboard. She turned her head to him and grinned.

He chuckled. "Was it also the doctor's orders for a beautiful lady to tuck me in and keep me company?"

Rapunzel grinned. "No. That's my orders. Go to sleep."

"Ah, well, I wouldn't want to disobey a direct order from my princess."

Rapunzel smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Sleep. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Eugene grinned up at her. She started running her fingers through his hair while humming. "No fair," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"The trial of Flynn Rider- Eugene Fitzherbert, whatever- has recommenced," The judge declared as he sat down. Looking at Eugene, the judge said, "Now that the hooligans are out of the courtroom perhaps we can get this over with."

"Well it wasn't a picnic for me, either…" Eugene said and laughter filled the room. Grinning abashedly, Eugene shrugged at the glare the judge sent him. "I'm sorry. I do apologize for my… acquaintances behavior."

The judge sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Mr. Hayword, I believe you had a Greta Garner on the stand."

"Er, Your Honor, my witness has… fled," Mr. Hayword.

Eugene almost snorted. Smart man. The judge sighed again. "Mr. Perry, your witness, then."

Mr. Perry nodded and stepped forward. "Mr. Fenton, please."

Eugene looked over to see Alex's father stand up. The man glared at Eugene as he walked by. Great, Eugene thought.

"Mr. Fenton, Alexander is your son, correct?" Mr. Perry asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And Alexander has come to- what did you say?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "My son's become quite taken with Rider, ever since he's started hanging out with him and the princess down at the palace horse's stables."

"You don't approve?"

"I didn't, at first. Being a guard who chased Rider almost daily, I knew how untrustworthy he was."

Eugene shifted, uncomfortable.

"I can't help but notice you keep using past tenses, Mr. Fenton."

The guard stared, almost surprised. Then he shrugged and said, "I don't know if Rider is aware, but I have spied on him and my son."

Eugene was surprised that he hadn't noticed he was being spied on.

Mr. Perry glanced at him. "Apparently he wasn't. Care to elaborate, then?"

The guard nodded. "I wasn't about to trust a known criminal with my son, so I spied on the two of them the first couple days that Rider showed up. He was looking for Maximus, the captain's horse. Now, my son is very fond of horses, but has always been fascinated by Maximus. So, when he learned that Rider was going to visit the horse he asked my permission to tag along. I would have said no, but if any of you have a nine year old you know that's near impossible."

Eugene smirked while others in the courtroom laughed.

"So," the guard continued, "I followed them to the stables and watched. I was… surprised. Rider was different. Not only was he _not_ himself, he was actually… good with Alex. After that, Rider seemed to be the only thing my son could talk about at the dinner table. And then my son asked again to go with Rider to visit the horse, only this time the princess was present. Again, I spied, out of curiosity. It's odd…"

Mr. Perry looked at the guard questioningly. "What is?"

The guard looked at Eugene. "It's almost like he's a different person when he's with the princess; like he's more comfortable."

Eugene thought about it and had to agree.

"Now, coming from a person who's very familiar with Rider such as you, that's quite a statement, isn't it?" Mr. Perry asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes. My impression of Rider has always been that he was cocky and felt he owned whatever room he walked into. But after witnessing him and how he acts around the princess and my son I've come to realize that he's not like that; it was all probably fake."

Eugene wasn't sure he liked the insight. He couldn't argue the truth about it, but for someone else to declare it to a room full of people was unnerving.

"I see. Was there anything you wanted to add onto that?" The guard shook his head. "Mr. Hayword?" The other lawyer stared at the guard a moment before shaking his head. "Thank you, then, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Perry said.

Eugene watched the guard as he took his stance back in the ranks. That was definitely not what he expected, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was something he wanted to hear, much less be told. Eugene knew he would have to leave Flynn Rider behind; actually, he was ready to. But for someone to state that the persona was a front only meant that Eugene would have to replace that persona with himself.

He was first able to do it with Rapunzel and then Alex, and now the king and queen slowly, but now he would have to do it with everyone. Twenty plus years he had hid behind that persona and now that he was facing the world with no mask and he felt at odds with himself. He had trained himself to hide and be Flynn Rider. Eugene looked over at Rapunzel and saw her smiling at him. He could do this. Eugene fidgeted as he looked back towards the council. But it wouldn't be the easiest thing he's done.

"And now for my witness…" Mr. Hayword said, stepping forward. "Miss Eva, please."

Eugene lost track of the time, but another six people testified; mostly against him, but a couple for him, and he was beginning to lose hope for this trial ending in his favor when Mr. Perry called the captain to be the next witness.

Oh, this couldn't go worse. Eugene wanted to smack his head against a wall. He eyed the railing before him and figured it might do just as well.

"Captain. As a man of authority who has dedicated most of his career to bringing Mr. Fitzherbert to justice, you know his character better than most, correct?"

"Most likely," the captain glared at Eugene.

"So you would say that during his thieving days, Mr. Fitzherbert was selfish and self-centered."

Eugene frowned at his lawyer. He was supposed to be helping him, not insulting him.

"Yes, he was," the captain agreed easily.

"Was," Mr. Perry pointed out with a grin.

The captain rolled his eyes. "Yes, alright, _was_. While his list of thefts is extensive, I'll have to point out that Rider never did more damage than thievery. And since returning the princess I have kept an eye on Rider and have never once saw him even eye a valuable piece. Whether I'd like to admit it or not, Rider has changed. I didn't expect it, nor did I believe it at first, but he has."

"Thank you, Captain," Mr. Perry nodded at him.

"I've got a few questions for the captain," Mr. Hayword stepped forward. "Sir, as a figure of authority who's been after him, you've seen the many things Mr. Rider has done."

"Of course."

"All of them breaking the law?"

"Well, yes. He is- was a thief."

"Ah huh… You have been in a position of authority for how long?"

The captain sighed and thought. "About ten years now."

"So you've seen many criminals, arrested quite a few, and even seen them through their trials and sentencing." At the captain's nod, Mr. Hayword continued, "And I'm sure you realize that once a criminal, always a criminal. They don't, they _can't_, change their ways. It's in their blood."

The captain hesitated before answering. "That applies to most, yes."

"And you would agree that Mr. Rider is cunning and manipulating enough to get out of sticky situations?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thank you. So, ladies and gentlemen, as you just heard, Mr. Rider here is clever enough to elude capture of the guards for so long and get himself out of unfavorable situations. I should think this situation would be unfavorable…"

Mr. Hayword smugly finished his speech and sat down. Eugene glared at the man and noticed that the captain was also. Eugene tried to catch the captain's eye, but the man just spared him a vague glance before turning away.

"I have another witness, if I could call her in," Mr. Perry declared, giving the other lawyer a hard stare.

"Granted," the judge said. The captain stepped down and Mr. Perry winked at Eugene.

"I'd like for my next witness to step forward now," Mr. Perry said, "Jacquelyn Simon, please."

Eugene felt his jaw drop and for a moment he just stared at the lawyer. Was he joking? He looked over as a door opened and a slightly aged woman stepped into the room. Although she had aged ten plus years Eugene easily recognized her as the woman who took care of him for most of his childhood. He watched her avidly as she took a seat on the bench and her eyes rose, meeting his. She smiled gently and he returned it as Mr. Perry started speaking.

"Ms. Simon-"

"Please, Mr. Perry, I've told you- Miss Jacquelyn."

Mr. Perry paused as Eugene grinned. She hadn't changed much. Mr. Perry chuckled. "Of course, Miss Jacquelyn. Now, seeing as you are from the outskirts of the town, maybe most of the participants of this trial do not know who you are. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Miss Jacquelyn grinned and she eyed Eugene. "Very well, Mr. Perry. I'm an administrator at the orphanage. I met Eugene… Oh, I don't even know how many years ago, but he was barely four when he turned up at the orphanage."

"So, you've known Mr. Fitzherbert for quite a long time?" Mr. Perry asked.

"Yes, I have."

"And so you know his personality better than most, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose. Of course, that depends on which side of his personality you're talking about." Miss Jacquelyn threw Eugene a stern glare to which he ducked his head automatically. Well, looks like once you're trained by Miss J those habits die hard. He couldn't help a grin from forming.

"Right," Mr. Perry said with his own grin. "The council and participants may not be aware, but during his early years the guards had gone to the orphanage trying to track down Flynn Rider's roots. Since he had been using a different name, the guards couldn't connect Mr. Fitzherbert and Flynn Rider. As Miss Jacquelyn can attest and we now know, the two are, in fact, the same. However, my intent is to show this court that Mr. Fitzherbert is not a heartless, selfish thief. Miss Jacquelyn, if you could please share with the court what you have with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Perry. When Eugene was still young, not even in his teenage years, he began… Well, stealing. But it wasn't for selfish reasons, not for himself. The orphanage hit a rough patch for quite a few years there. The spreading disease and influx of tourists brought many more children into our care. Now the king and queen, bless them, already funded us well enough, but it was getting harder and harder to finance for every child's need. So Eugene took it upon himself to pick up where we lacked by stealing food and milk, and sometimes even toys, clothes, and blankets.

"He tried to hide it, of course. But I knew. I confronted him and bid him to not steal anymore. He's stubborn as a goat, though, and continued stealing for the other children, this time being more careful to hide it. He said that while it may not have been his responsibility it was his right as one of the oldest to help with the kids. And he did, many times over. He always watched out for them and kept them entertained with stories."

Eugene grinned softly in reminiscence.

"And then he said goodbye and left," Miss Jacquelyn continued, "He was finally of age and just… disappeared. I knew it was coming, so it wasn't a great shock. But I, and the children, missed him."

"Hmm…" Mr. Perry muttered before shaking his head. "So! That is the story of Eugene Fitzherbert, A.K.A. Flynn Rider."

"If I may!" Mr. Hayword stood up. "While Rider may not be so much a hard criminal he is a seasoned criminal. He's been breaking our law since he was a child!"

Eugene glanced around in dread when a murmur of agreement rose up from the spectators.

"And if _I_ may, my intent was to not argue whether Mr. Fitzherbert is a criminal or not, but to point out that he does deserve a second chance," Mr. Perry glared at Mr. Hayword.

Eugene glanced around, hoping to hear at least some agreement. But mostly the occupants of the room just seemed unsure.

Mr. Perry noticed this as well and glanced at the other side of the room and nodded before turning to the council. Eugene turned and saw Rapunzel staring at Mr. Perry.

"I have one more witness, if my fellow lawyer does not," Mr. Perry stated, turning to Mr. Hayword in question.

"I do not, Your Honor," the lawyer answered.

"Very well, then, Mr. Perry," the judge said. "Who is your next witness?"

Mr. Perry grinned. "My next witness is the princess herself, Miss Rapunzel."


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy!

* * *

After Mr. Perry declared Rapunzel to be the next witness, the entire courtroom was too stunned to speak, but Mr. Hayword quickly recovered himself.

"Now wait just a minute! That is unorthodox! She is royalty, not some commoner to stand witness. Your Honor!"

The judge was staring at Mr. Perry as if the man had lost his mind. He frowned and turned to look at Rapunzel. "You're right, it is unorthodox." Before Mr. Hayword could thank him for agreeing, the judge continued, "However, if it is what the princess wishes, then we cannot deny her. Your Highness, are you certain of this?"

"Yes," Rapunzel answered without hesitation.

The judge sighed and he looked between the bench and Rapunzel, unsure. "Er… If you would, then?"

Rapunzel smiled and stood, eagerly making her way past her parents and towards the bench. Miss Jacquelyn smiled at her and threw Eugene a knowing smile as she stood from the bench and stepped away to take a seat in the audience. Rapunzel watched her curiously and Eugene knew she wanted to meet the woman officially. Eugene shook his head. He couldn't believe that royalty was acting as witness. Then again, this wasn't just any royalty- it was Rapunzel.

He smiled at her, and she grinned at him. Mr. Perry approached Rapunzel. "Well, now, there is no need for introduction, Your Highness. However...," Mr. Perry glanced between her and Eugene a long moment. "I know that the people are very curious what happened. I know I am myself. Would you please do us all the honor of telling us yours and Mr. Fitzherbert's story?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Of course."

Mr. Perry nodded to her before stepping away to take his seat. Eugene noticed most of the occupants of the room lean forward in eagerness and curiosity.

"Well, it all started with the crown, really. Eugene stole it and, as he was running, came across my tower." Here Rapunzel's smiled slipped. She looked down as she told them about the woman who pretended to be her mother. "And so, when Eugene entered through my window I was scared. I had believed her. I mean, I didn't have any reason to doubt her. That's when I met Eugene for the first time. I can't say it was love at first sight, like I read in the books."

Eugene smirked when Rapunzel blushed.

"In fact," she said, "we were… At odds, I guess you could say, with each other. But I realized that Eugene was my only chance at seeing the lights- the lanterns. Not that I knew what they were or the reason for them at the time. But I always saw them on my birthday, and always dreamed of seeing them in person. So I convinced him - blackmailed, he says- to take me to see the lanterns, hiding the crown from him and insisting I wouldn't give it back until he took me to see the lights and then return me home.

"He was reluctant at first, but agreed. And so we left my tower. That was my first time ever leaving. It was wonderful and frightening all at once. Everything my- that woman ever told me about the world, I was slowly seeing that she was wrong. And Eugene showed me that. On our way to the kingdom, we went to the Snugly Duckling and I met all the guys. It made me realize that you couldn't just judge people by their appearance.

"And then the guards showed up and Eugene and I had to run. That's when I found out that Eugene was a thief. But I made a promise to myself that I would see the lanterns, and Eugene was my guide so it didn't matter to me. After running from the guards, Eugene and I got ourselves trapped in a cave, which was quickly filling up with water and we couldn't find a way out."

The court gasped, but Rapunzel and Eugene were smiling.

"That's when Eugene told me his name, his real name. I could tell it was a secret he kept from everyone. So, in return, I told him a secret of mine. In the end, we found a way out."

Eugene wasn't surprised that Rapunzel didn't tell the court about her hair- it _was_ her secret, after all.

"Later that night," Rapunzel continued, "after recovering from our near-death experience, we… Well, we bonded. And I was starting to see Eugene for who he really was. And then we finally made it to the kingdom the next day and it was the most wonderful day I have ever had, and I was sharing it with Eugene. Throughout that day, he was… well wonderful himself. I continued to see him for Eugene, and less like the thief I first met and I, well… I guess, started falling for him."

Eugene chuckled as he and Rapunzel shared a smile.

"And if I had to guess, I would say the same was for Eugene," She raised a brow at him and he nodded.

The two were smiling at each other, ignoring the others in the courtroom, when Mr. Perry cleared his throat gently. "And then?" He asked.

Rapunzel turned her attention back to the court. "It was time for the lanterns and Eugene took me out onto the lake for a good view. It was amazing- far better than I ever thought they would be. And we shared a moment. Or almost, but then the twin brothers kind of… interrupted. After that, I thought that Eugene had betrayed me to them. It turned out that that woman had planned it all, to make it look that way. That's when Eugene was arrested and I went back with my mother- that woman.

"I had a flag with the Corona symbol that Eugene had bought me, and I noticed the sun was everywhere in my room in my paintings. This whole time I had been painting it and never realizing. That's when I started to remember things that I had forgotten. Like being a baby and seeing the symbol above me and my parents, the king and queen, standing over me.

"That's when I realized that I was the lost princess and that the woman who pretended to be my mother had stolen me away from them. She kept me hidden in that tower, feeding me all those lies so that I would never want to leave. I confronted her and tried to leave, but she wouldn't let me. She, uh, chained me there and wasn't going to give me up. That's when Eugene came back, for me. He escaped, which I later learned was with the help of the guys from the Snuggly Duckling, and he realized I was in trouble."

Rapunzel stopped and blinked. She took a deep breath before continuing. "That woman wasn't about to give me up easily, though. She… hurt Eugene- badly. She tried to take me away, but I wasn't giving up easily, either. I told her the only way I would go with her willingly and never fight her or try to leave was if she let me save Eugene. She let me do that, but Eugene wouldn't let me give up my freedom. He knowingly gave up his safety, risking his life, so that I could be free of that woman.

"In the following chaos, she tripped and fell out of the window. She… didn't survive the fall." Rapunzel cleared her throat. "And then, when we were both finally safe, I had to tell Eugene what I found out. I told him I was the lost princess and he was going to have me come back alone, but I couldn't do it. He saw that and came back with me, despite being a wanted man and knowing he would probably get arrested. Not that I would have let that happen. And now here we are."

Eugene gave her a supportive smile, which she accepted with her own relieve one. He knew it was hard for her to talk about that woman and about his death, but she did it for him. And he wasn't upset she didn't tell them about her hair or his death; if fact, he was kind of relieved. As he and Rapunzel gazed at each other he knew that moment was for them, and it would remain their secret until they shared it.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Perry finally spoke, "there you have it. It was… quite moving, really. I hope you all agree that this is further evidence that Mr. Fitzherbert here deserves another chance."

Eugene looked around the courtroom and saw that everyone was watching either him or Rapunzel in wonder, including the council. Finally the judge had to snap himself out of it and he addressed the other lawyer.

"Anything further on your part, Mr. Hayword?"

"Huh?" Mr. Hayword stared at the judge. "Er… No. Nothing… further." Mr. Hayword frowned and Eugene caught a smug smirk coming from Mr. Perry.

"Right then. Your Highness, thank you, you may step down."

Rapunzel nodded. As she passed Eugene to return to her seat she gave him a warm smile. He returned it and watched her walk all the way back to her seat until the judge began speaking.

"Are there any further witnesses or anything anyone would like to add?" When no one spoke up the judge continued, "Then the council will convene a moment."

Eugene watched all the council members stand and group together at the head of the room. He wished he could hear what they were whispering about, especially since many of them turned to look at him, and occasionally Rapunzel, many times. After a long moment the council split and returned to their seats.

"Alright, the council has decided on three sentences we deem acceptable should the people see fit: death by hanging, life in prison, or a pardon with conditional probation."

Conditional probation? Eugene didn't know what the conditions would be, but knew they would he far better than the first two options. Oh man, did he hope he'd get the third sentence. His heart started pounding in his chest when the judge called for the first vote.

"Those in favor of death by hanging?"

Quickly looking around, Eugene was disheartened to see a lot of hands go up, mainly the council.

"Seventeen," a councilman noted.

The judge nodded. "Those in favor of life in prison?"

Even more hands went up. Well, his odds weren't looking good. Eugene knew it, he was a dead man.

"Nineteen," was noted.

"And finally, those in favor of a pardon with conditional probation?"

Eugene didn't even bother looking for the hands, already having condemned himself to prison. Maybe Rapunzel would be allowed to visit?

"Twenty five."

Eugene's head shot up and he looked around. Many people were smiling but a lot looked pissed off. Did Eugene really just get a pardon?

The judge sighed. "The votes have been cast and the people have spoken- Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert, whatever, is to receive a pardon with conditional probation. The council will convene further on the conditions. That concludes this trial."

Cheering and objections filled the room, but Eugene ignored most of it. He couldn't believe it, nor did he have time to process it before someone came flying at him.

"Oh, Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed. "It's over! You're free!"

It was a good thing there was a railing there or Eugene would have fallen over with Rapunzel.

"Oof! Rapunzel, easy!" Eugene said, but really didn't care that she was literally hanging off of him. He returned the embrace with a short kiss before sliding her down to where she was standing.

"Well, Mr. Fitzherbert, it's been a pleasure. I do hope I don't have to come to another trial for you ever again. Although I must say, that was the most interesting one to date."

Eugene grinned and turned to his lawyer. "Mr. Perry! Thank you. I would never have gotten through that if it weren't for you."

"Like I said- my pleasure. Now, I'll be in on the discussion of the conditional probation to make sure it's nothing ridiculous. It shouldn't take too long for them to come up with and agree on something."

"Alright. Again, thank you."

The two shook hands and Mr. Perry nodded and stepped away. Rapunzel glued herself to Eugene's side, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The two stood atop the platform as the people filed out. Some even threw congratulations his way which he took graciously. Once the room was mostly empty the king and queen made their way to them.

The queen embraced Eugene from his other side since Rapunzel wasn't budging. "I am so very glad you got a pardon, Eugene."

"And I as well." The king slapped a hand on Eugene's back.

"Thank you, both of you. It means a lot, everything you've done for me," he said.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You deserve it," the queen said.

Before Eugene could reply, Rapunzel pulled away sharply and grabbed Eugene's hand, dragging him sideways. He turned to see what was wrong when he spotted a woman standing to the side, waiting for him.

A grin broke out on his face and he nodded to her. "Miss J."

"Eugene, Eugene, Eugene… You sure got yourself into a mess this time, haven't you?"

Eugene chuckled. "When aren't I in trouble?"

"True. Very true." Miss Jacquelyn nodded before smiling. "It's good to see you again. Now get over here and give me a hug!"

Eugene laughed and did. "I'm glad Mr. Perry dug you up from whatever grave you were laying in."

Suddenly a slap upside his head made him pull back from her. "Ow!"

Miss Jacquelyn was smirking. "I wanted to do that for many years, young man, and now I can without it being child abuse."

Rubbing his head, Eugene snorted. "Like anyone could ever accuse you of that… Besides, I would have deserved it."

"That you would have!"

The two laughed before Eugene noticed Rapunzel watching intently. "Oh, sorry! Rapunzel, this is Miss J, or Miss Jacquelyn. Miss J this is Rapunzel. The princess."

"Of course I know who she is, dear," Miss Jacquelyn swatted Eugene's arm. "And allow me to say, Your Highness, that it's an honor and that I am very glad and relieved you are back safely with us."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "Oh! Thank you. Eugene's told me all about you and his time at the orphanage! I'm glad to have met you."

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, dear, I can guarantee he didn't tell you _everything_ he got up to…" Miss Jacquelyn eyed Eugene who laughed shortly.

"Well, no…" he admitted.

Eugene smiled and shook his head at Rapunzel who was watching him with wide, curious eyes.

"Well, Eugene, you've got your family waiting for you. Don't be shy- drop by the orphanage sometime. It'll be good to see your face around there again. And you're more than welcome as well, Princess," Miss Jacquelyn said, giving Eugene a quick hug and giving a half curtsy to Rapunzel. She passed Eugene and Rapunzel and greeted the king and queen with respect before leaving the room.

Family? Eugene looked at Rapunzel and then over at her parents. They were standing off to the side, waiting patiently with warm smiles. He smiled and thought that Miss Jacquelyn was right. He was a free man, or at least somewhat for a while but afterwards he would be completely. That alone was more than he could ever ask for, but he also had Rapunzel who loved him despite his flaws and her parents who accepted him for who he was.

Rapunzel threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rather than try to hold back like he normally would when in the presence of her parents, he held Rapunzel close and kissed her back deeply. They ended the kiss, but Eugene nuzzled her neck, just happy to be able to do so. For a while there during the trial he really expected he would end up being led away in chains, never to see her again.

Rapunzel giggled and squeezed Eugene before pulling back. "I told you it would be all right."

"Yes, you did. I shall never doubt you again, Blondie," Eugene chuckled.

Laughing, Rapunzel pulled Eugene towards her parents.

"Now that that is all over, I believe we could all use a good meal and a night of relaxation. There has been far too much nervous worrying this past week from all of us," the queen announced. She smiled, tears in her eyes, and hugged Eugene again.

Yeah, this was way more than Eugene ever expected to happen for him. And while he wasn't sure if he really did deserve it, these three people continually insist he does, and their opinion meant more than the kingdom's combined.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said, getting her attention as they started walking through the hallways. "Thank you, for taking the bench." He laughed. "Mr. Perry was right, that was a very interesting trial."

Rapunzel laughed, and the king and queen laughed having overheard the comment. "Well, of course, I wasn't going to just sit there and say nothing. But… You're not upset I didn't tell the whole story, are you?" She whispered the last part to him, but Eugene caught her parents glancing back at them. But they quickened their pace to distance themselves to give the two their privacy and he was thankful.

"No. It was our moment alone. When the time's right, we'll tell your parents- they deserve to know about you and your magical hair."

"That and what you truly did for me."

Eugene smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I'm just glad everything is over with. We're both free from our pasts now. Well, me almost. I wonder what the conditions will be."

"I'm not sure. But Mr. Perry said he would be there to make sure there aren't any absurd requirements. He did an excellent job with your trial; I know we can trust him."

"I know. And you know what? I can't believe the captain of all people spoke in my favor. I always thought he hated me. I mean, he was always so eager to arrest me. And Alex's father- I can't believe I didn't notice him spying on us… I must be losing my touch…" Eugene lamented dramatically, causing Rapunzel to laugh.

"Oh, poor Eugene… Oh! Pascal and Maximus will be delighted to hear you got off!"

"Oh, sure. I bet Max will laugh that I've got probation. If he were able I'm sure he would rush to volunteer for that duty."

"Well, we'll find out in the next few days. But, Eugene, you've been pardoned! Nothing can go wrong now."

"Way to jinx it, Blondie," Eugene teased, making Rapunzel laugh.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Three weeks and one day. That's all it took for Eugene to get into trouble with the Captain of the Guards after being pardoned of all his crimes and put under conditional probation. And it really wasn't his fault, even! It was a complete misunderstanding involving the man's helmet and mustache… Or what was left of his mustache.

Eugene eyed the guards on either side of him really hoping one of them would break the tension in the air. But, he supposed, that wasn't possible considering the amount of furious yelling that could be heard through the thick, ornate doors.

"He's a no good criminal!"

Eugene grimaced. Alright, so while the captain spoke up for him during the trial the man still hated him. The probation had been going all good and dandy (not really- invasion of privacy, thank you) until this. Eugene thought back to the little fiasco that landed him here, in front of the king's study, while the captain ranted and raved about him. He was minding his own business, trying to out sneak the guards who were stationed to baby sit him, when he hastily darted around a corner and right into a poor servant who was carrying a basin full of enflamed oil. Why would someone carry something as dangerous as that anyways?

So was it his fault he accidentally bumped into the guy? Was it his fault the captain happened to be walking down that corridor behind the servant? And to make matters worse, the broom sitting atop the captain's helmet caught on fire. So after much panic and running around, the guards and servant doused the flame and soaked up the oil from the captain's face and saved what they could of the mustache.

Eugene was bemoaning his fortune when another yell echoed through the doors and down the hall. At least the other guards were becoming fidgety. Sighing, Eugene gazed at the ceiling where he saw two small eyes staring at him. He lifted a brow in confusion until an outline appeared, followed by a green body. Eugene glowered at Pascal, thinking the little frog was mocking him, until he noticed Pascal was pointing with his tail down the hall. He looked over and saw Rapunzel popping her head around the corner.

He started to smile, figuring she would come to his rescue, but that was quickly stomped down when he saw her expression; she was not happy. She had that Eugene-what-did-you-do-now look. He rolled his eyes. Why were people always blaming him when things went wrong?

The door slammed open, startling Eugene and the three guards. Eugene had to literally bite his lip to keep in the laugh that was bursting inside him. It was his first good look at the captain since the incident and it was not pretty. But it was pretty hilarious. Long tendrils of smoke rose from the melted bristles on the man's helmet (a nice finishing touch to the peeved expression), but it was the mustache that did it.

Finally unable to hold it in, a snort escaped Eugene. The captain's normally well groomed mustache was now half singed, bristled out and shriveled every which way. With a growl- and if looks could kill Eugene would be a pile of dust now- the captain roughly shoved past him and marched down the hall, yelling for his men to follow.

Eugene eyed the backs of the guards before a slight throat clearing from behind caught his attention. With dread, he turned towards the king. "Your Majesty…"

The king replied with a short "Mr. Fitzherbert" before beckoning him inside. Eugene glanced down the hall towards Rapunzel and saw her shake her head with a shrug. He was on his own. Eyes downcast, Eugene had no choice but to suck it up and follow the king into his study. After closing the door and sitting down, the king eyed Eugene a moment before inviting him to sit as well.

Now, Eugene had no experience with disappointed parents reprimanding their children so he had no idea what if felt like to be held under such a gaze. Yet sitting before the king while he pierced Eugene with such a look he couldn't help but feel like a guilty kid caught doing something bad.

"Eugene…" The king sighed.

Eugene lifted his eyes and couldn't stop the pout that was forming. "It honestly wasn't on purpose…"

Eugene averted his eyes, but heard a muffled snort coming from the king. When the king cleared his throat again Eugene gave him his attention. "I understand that, and I believe you. However, you have irked the captain somewhat dreadfully. He being a man of law and you being an ex-thief, naturally you two don't get along."

Eugene repressed a sarcastic comment to that; that was the understatement of the century.

"He wants action taken in response," the king continued, "However, it was an unfitting one involving a cell and chains dangling from the ceiling…" Eugene winced, causing the king to smile. "Therefore, I have come to a conclusion."

Eugene watched the king apprehensively.

"You, Eugene, are to join the royal guards under the training of the captain."

Eugene's jaw dropped. Forgetting who he was talking to he let out a disbelieving "WHAT?"

The king simply raised a brow at him before explaining. "This is killing three birds with one stone: you're bored- don't try to argue that- and your skills and knowledge would be very beneficial to us, the council still sees you as un-trustworthy, and the captain and his guards will have an easier time keeping an eye on you for the remainder of your probation."

Odd squeaking escaped Eugene's gaping mouth. "But… But… he _hates_ me. The captain hates me. The first chance he gets he's going to run me through with a spear!"

"Now, Eugene, no need for the dramatic scenarios," the king gently said. Eugene didn't bother arguing that it was a realistic possibility. "I know I've just said you two are at odds; however, I do believe that if you two are willing to work alongside each other you will see that you can get along. A little exposure to the law enforcement will give you a newfound respect for the captain and once he sees how well you can behave yourself," the king gazed at him sternly, "his opinion of you will change."

Eugene couldn't believe what the king was saying. In the months he's been here, Eugene has come to realize what traits Rapunzel inherited from her parents; her stubbornness and strong will from her mother, and her ability to find the good in hopeless situations and people from her father. Now, both king and queen were gentle and naturally kind, but this was a whole new level. How could the king expect uptight captain of the law and trouble causing ex-thief to actually work alongside each other after years, and years, of cat and mouse? And not kill one another. Or one of them, namely him, end up getting arrested- another realistic possibility.

"You start in four days. Here are your schedule and basic duties that are expected of you. The captain will fill you in with the details. Have a good day, Eugene."

Papers in hand, Eugene was ushered out into the hall where a waiting Rapunzel sat against the wall. She and her father exchanged smiles before he excused himself and closed the door, leaving the younger two alone in the hallway.

"So…?" Rapunzel asked as she stood.

Eugene was still in disbelief, so he wasn't even able to form words. She gave him an odd look before grabbing the papers from his grip. Her eyebrows shot up when she read them. Fully expecting sympathy, Eugene deflated into a glob of self pity when she squealed excitedly. Did no one understand the seriousness of the situation? The whole thing was just… inhumane!

"Oh, Eugene, this is amazing!" Rapunzel went on, unaware of Eugene's mood. "I told you! Everyone would come to their senses and realize what a wonderful person you are and give you a chance!"

Eugene sighed. She was missing the big picture here. "Blondie, the captain hates me! He's not giving me a chance at anything but to suffer at his hands. Besides, it wasn't even his choice… Your father believes in a miracle that I can safely assure you won't happen."

At Rapunzel's sad gaze Eugene felt his fury die down. It's not like he wasn't going to do this, he really didn't have a choice. Besides running for it, but he wasn't looking at that as an option because a) Rapunzel- enough said, and b) he owed it to the king and queen after everything they've done for him.

"Well no one can say I didn't try to warn them!" Eugene exclaimed and grabbed the papers back, stomping off down the corridor, ignoring the fact that he probably looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

Rapunzel matched his steps with a too innocent smile on her face. Without pausing Eugene asked, "You just guilt tripped me, didn't you?"

Rapunzel only hmmed and shrugged a shoulder casually. Pascal however, smirked up at him from her other shoulder. Eugene sighed. How did he get himself into these situations? He looked down at the papers with a bit of dread. After surviving the life of a thief, evading capture for so long, and even surviving death- and who could top that, really?- he could survive this, right?

* * *

Thank you to EVERYONE who read/reviewed/put this story in their favorites/put me into their favorites and alert. I really REALLY appreciate it all- makes me happy to know I'm doing a good job with my writing and that people are enjoying my writing.

So, that last bit about the fiasco with the captain's helmet and his mustache was actually written _before_ any other bit of this story. That part was the reason I wanted to write a continuance of the movie- I thought it would be absolutely hilarious if the captain and Eugene had to work together. While I didn't go further into that part of the tale, it still leaves a funny scenario implanted in my head... LOL

Again, thank you all, and I'm glad you enjoyed my story!


End file.
